


那不勒斯，晴

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 旧物搬运，已经全文完结。这里是人类设定。背景设在1990年代的加拿大，在沙拉盘的国度里，各民族生活在一起，却保持各自的文化。就在这样的情况下，基尔在多伦多的小意大利遇到了厨师罗维诺。刚开始基尔被意大利美食文化吸引，然后逐渐也被罗维诺的人格魅力吸引了。然而不光是文化差异，罗维诺的神秘出身也成为基尔接近他的障碍，使得两人心意无法相通。忽然有一天，基尔来到罗维诺开的餐馆“那不勒斯晴”，却发现罗维诺已经回那不勒斯老家去了……





	1. Il Primo Piatto: Il Cappuccino del Fratello（第一话：哥哥的卡布奇诺）

美/洲，自哥/伦/布发现新大陆以来，就被世间的人看作远离尘嚣的天堂。人们在旧世界遭到迫害或是过的不如意，就期望能去新世界开拓新生活，实现自己的梦想。二/战后，美/国崛起成为世界第一大强国，一些遭到战争破坏的国家经济尚未复苏，其国民为了逃离贫穷，纷纷前往美/国发展。但有些人也阴差阳错地踏入美/国的邻居加/拿/大的疆土，虽然天气寒冷了一些，国际影响力也没有那么大，但是它的沙拉盘文化要比美/国的大熔炉文化更宽容，世界各民族的人来到这里，依旧可以按照从前的习惯生活，保持他们的文化传统。  
我们的故事将在加/拿/大的经济中心、大都市多/伦/多展开，在这里有许许多多来自世界各地形形色色的人们，他们划地而居，建成属于自己的新的微型国家。故事将从一个痴迷于意/大/利文化的德/国青年说起。  
这是基尔伯特·贝什米特从加/拿/大西部调动到多/伦/多的第一个周六。室外下着倾盆大雨，却阻挡不了他到外面探索街道的冲动。刚过去的一周非常忙碌，不仅是因为适应新环境和新工作不容易，也是因为这个大城市的生活节奏要比刚开始发展的北方省会埃/德/蒙/顿快得多。基尔今天和工作日一样起得很早，看到窗外的大雨，想起“该工作的时候就努力工作，该休息的时候不休息就是犯罪”的说法，翻出昨天在超市买东西得到的赠品粉红色雨伞一把，毫不犹豫地出了门。  
他早就听说他租的公寓附近有“小/意/大/利（Little Italy）”社区，在那里聚居了许多意/大/利移民者，除了意/大/利风格的住宅区，还有一条商业街，那里的意/大/利餐厅味道十分正宗。因为受家里的影响，基尔从小就对意/大/利历史和文化很感兴趣，可惜东/德对境/外/旅/游管的很严，他家又是公/务/员之家，只能通过书本来了解这个历史悠久又温暖热情的南/欧国度。柏/林/墙去年才终于倒塌，他将家里面所有的事情都交给弟弟管理之后，一个人跑来遥远的资/本/主/义国度享受自由的生活和开拓眼界。人们都说要了解一个民族，就应该从它的饮食开始着手，基尔今天就是为了享用传说中的意/大/利早餐而来到小/意/大/利的。  
当基尔看到被水淹没的街道两旁路灯杆上挂着意/大/利的三色旗帜，他猜想从这里开始就是小/意/大/利了。果然，路边的一排小洋楼和多/伦/多随处可见的英式房子风格不一样，门前院子的植物并非修剪得整整齐齐，而是让各种各样的花草随意生长，显得杂乱无章。另一个特色是几乎每家院子里都有喷泉或雕像，阳台栏杆也建成小罗马柱的样子。让基尔的强迫症最受不了的是道路一边停满了一整排汽车，让道路变得很狭窄——难道他们没有建车库吗？基尔曾听之前一直住在西/德的弟弟抱怨过意/大/利人随意的生活，他的意/大/利朋友也常常使他胃痛：“为了健康，远离意大利人”——路德这样警告哥哥。基尔摇了摇头，只觉得这个严肃的大块头就连开玩笑时脸上表情也不懂得放松一下。  
幸好现在是周末下雨的清晨，街道上几乎没有行人，要不然也许会有人纳闷如此少女的粉色雨伞下居然是如此高大健壮的年轻德/国男子吧，不，即使是其他人撑这一把伞，这样可爱的粉红色放在众多雨伞中也是十分显眼的。就拿刚从拐角处走出来的一个男生撑着的灰色线条伞来说吧，这样的颜色正是因为低调才优雅，而雨伞的主人似乎也是个很有品味的人——深蓝色的西装外套里面是淡黄色的格子衬衫。“一定是意/大/利人吧，个子也不高……”看到和他面对面走来的人，基尔默默地想。  
突然间，一辆没有车牌号的黑色轿车飞速驶过，将积水溅到基尔身上，基尔抬起头刚想大骂“scheisse”，却发现眼前的男生被撞倒在积水中，但是汽车并没有停下来，很快就不见了。基尔赶紧冲上前将他扶起来，“你没事吧?还站得住吗？”  
“我没事，”男生甩开基尔的手，自己向前走了两步，弯腰将躺在积水里的断成两半的灰色雨伞捡起来，“可这是我新买的伞啊混蛋！啊、还有我的衣服……岂可修！”他全身都湿透了，衣服和脸上也沾满脏兮兮的泥水。  
“幸好只是雨伞坏了，”基尔用自己的粉色雨伞遮住他们两个人，“不嫌弃的话，我送你到目的地吧。”  
“不用，反正都湿透了。”男生斩钉截铁地拒绝了他的帮助。  
“别客气，我陪你走一段吧。至少拿我的手帕来擦一下脸？”基尔微笑着掏出干净的手帕递给男生，后者夺过手帕，却转身开始快步行走，基尔紧跟其后，确保雨伞遮住他们两。  
“从没见过你这么啰哩啰嗦的人，也罢，我的店很快就到了。”他边走边擦脸，但还是不愿意回头正视基尔。基尔猜想他是不想让人看到自己狼狈的样子吧，毕竟他是这样注重外表的人，刚才的轿车实在太过分了。  
他们走过一个街区，来到小/意/大/利的商业街。街上大部分都是餐厅和服装店，然而太早了都还没有开门。男生在一家餐馆前停下来，招牌上挂的意/大/利旗帜和他一样被淋得分辨不出原本面目，但招牌上的字还是十分醒目的：Soleggiata Napoli（那/不/勒/斯，晴）。即便刚来多/伦/多，基尔也在电视节目上见过这家餐馆，据说在二/战后开始营业，对于历史不久的加/拿/大来说已经算得上老字号，但是让其远近闻名的最主要原因还是这家店做的那/不/勒/斯美食的味道十分正宗。  
“Soleggiata Napoli？你在这里打工？”基尔崇拜地问道。  
“我是这里的老板，蠢货。”男生打开餐馆紧锁的玻璃大门，一边脱下外套。  
“什么？！对不起，我看你还很年轻……”虽然对方说话很不礼貌，基尔觉得自己无须对刚刚倒霉被车撞的人生气。  
“切，你妈没有教你不要以貌取人吗？给我坐着，我去换衣服。”男生不屑继续回答基尔的问题，径直走入工作间。  
从小家教严格的基尔也很好奇究竟是什么样的家长养育了这个满嘴脏话的年轻人，还是说那个以黑帮出名的那/不/勒/斯的人说话都这么粗野？  
餐馆显然还没有开始营业，只有他们两个人。基尔随便找了个靠窗的位置坐了下来，趁着等待的空闲观察店里的环境。大厅中央是一棵巨大的人造树，绿色的树冠顶着白色的天花板，墙壁也是白色的，互相紧挨着的红色餐桌与周围色彩形成鲜明对比，基尔发现这绿、白、红的主色调正是意/大/利旗帜的颜色。墙上挂着各种充满意/大/利风情的图画和照片，正对着基尔的是蒙娜丽莎的油画，而他身后的巨大壁画是面向着蓝色大海的那/不/勒/斯城远景。虽然没有去过实地，就连基尔也体会出餐馆的地/中/海风情，那阳光照耀中的金色城市和蓝色海洋正是基尔在故乡时，每个寒冬里幻想的乐园。  
这时，换了一身干净整洁的厨师制服的意/大/利店主从工作间走出来，白色的制服反衬他褐色的皮肤，深棕色的卷发已经半干，泛着绿光的金色大眼睛仿佛透露出天真无邪的光芒，看起来不像年满20岁的样子。基尔从未想到即便不是像他弟弟那样金发白皮肤的高个子人种也可以如此俊美，这种异国他乡的风情让他感到新鲜又惊奇，他盯着年轻的店主看得出神，直到对方注意到他的目光，露出一种自我防御的嫌弃表情：“看什么看，没见过意/大/利厨师？这个混蛋。”  
“没见过，本大爷是说真的。”基尔因为新奇，眼中闪着星星。  
“不是吧？听口音你是从德/国来的吧？”  
“嗯，东/德。”  
“哦，还真是个闭塞的乡下地方。”  
“咕噜~~~”这时基尔的肚子发出了响声，它的主人不好意思地挠挠头。  
“你们这些年轻人就是饿得快……”  
“年轻人？本大爷今年24岁啦kesese~~~”  
“大爷？我出来混江湖的时候你还在东/德的幼儿园玩泥巴呢笨蛋。”  
“咦？我以为你比我小呢，抱歉啦，哥哥大人。”  
“别这样叫我，让我想起老家的弟弟。我是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”罗维不想透露自己的年龄，装成熟地伸出右手。  
基尔赶紧也伸出右手握住，“我是基尔伯特·贝什米特。”  
简短地握了一下手，罗维转身走回厨房：“给我老老实实地坐着。”  
“咦？”  
“我去做早餐，就当是你这把可笑的粉红色雨伞的回礼。”  
虽然老板的语气很不客气，基尔还是很期待这家远近驰名的餐厅的美食，于是他耐心地坐在位置上等待。  
过了一会儿，罗维端着一大托盘装着的早餐出来了。他熟练地将绿色碗装的牛角面包放在桌子中央，又将一杯用红色咖啡杯装着的白色饮品摆在基尔目前。  
“请问这杯冒着白色泡沫的饮品是什么，哥哥大人？上面撒着的咖啡粉很诱人的样子~”基尔双手捂着咖啡杯，在这样因为下雨有点寒冷的清晨，液体传来的温暖让人很安心。  
“Cappuccino,没听过？乡巴佬真是没救了。”罗维也在基尔对面的座位坐下来，用小匙子优雅地搅拌自己的卡布奇诺。“还有别叫我哥哥大人……虽然cappuccino最先是我弟弟的家乡发明的。”  
“是说北/意/大/利被奥/地/利统治时候发明的Kapuziner？听过，但是没喝过。卡布奇诺已经传到加/拿/大人了吗？”  
“Ca、pu、cino，意/大/利语。现在很流行哦。”似乎每次罗维讲到激动的地方，双手就挥舞起来，他的意/大/利口音词尾重读音调也更明显。  
基尔正在努力让耳朵适应这种与日/耳/曼语（包括英语和德语）大不相同的发音方式，以听清楚他说的话。“抱歉，我脱离这个世界的大潮流太久了，之前的生活和坐牢没什么两样。”  
基尔原本做好了又被一阵嘲讽的准备，罗维却露出有些难过的脸色，“这样啊……”  
基尔赶紧安慰：“没事没事，现在自由了，本大爷很开心呢！Kesese~啊啊啊——！！！”  
“怎么了？！”罗维吓得头上的呆毛都僵直了。  
“卡布奇诺太好喝了，哥哥大人！”基尔双眼闪烁着激动的光芒。  
“没那么夸张吧……”罗维眯起眼，一副不相信的样子。  
“是真的！虽然我每天喝咖啡，可是将奶泡、牛奶和咖啡加在一起的点子真是太天才了！奶泡和牛奶让浓烈的咖啡味道变得柔和，这样渐变的搭配就像冲上那/不/勒/斯海滩的海浪呢！——虽然本大爷只在书中看过那/不/勒/斯——在得到充分休息放松之余，还能提神醒脑，真不愧是哥哥大人！”  
“我说你啊，能不能别叫哥哥大人……”罗维无法反驳基尔的赞美，就从称谓上挑刺。  
“为什么？哥哥大人不喜欢自己的弟弟？”  
“当然啊，我最讨厌那个笨蛋弟弟了！爷爷也总是偏袒他，原本这家店是要给费里继承的，但是……总之我就是讨厌他，还有他天才的厨艺……”  
“哥哥大人也很天才啊，能在离家这么遥远的地方将餐馆经营的那么好，再说哥哥大人泡的卡布奇诺一点也不比弟弟家乡的差啊！”  
“你没喝过怎么知道？”  
“因为我能感觉到这份早餐传达的浓浓的感激之情。”  
“你还真是自大啊。”罗维开始低头吃东西，基尔发现他的脸有点红，也许是被放在旁边的粉色雨伞映射到吧。  
   
自那个周末的偶遇后，基尔每天上班午休都会来Soleggiata Napoli喝上一杯卡布奇诺，但这天的卡布奇诺稍微有些不同。  
“哥哥大人，这上面用巧克力粉写的字好可爱呢！Scemo是什么意思啊？”基尔还是和往常一样兴奋。  
“说的就是你啊，笨蛋。”  
“太漂亮了，你怎么做出来的？才两天就发明了新花样，哥哥大人好厉害！我都不舍得喝了~~~”  
“你果然是scemo……”

   
   
 

 

 

附录  
卡布奇诺（Cappuccino）的做法：  
用料：  
半杯牛奶  
三分之一热煮意式浓咖啡

步骤：  
1 将牛奶倒入微波炉专用的杯子。不要覆盖牛奶，用微波炉预热超过一分钟时间，或直到在杯子边缘出现牛奶的泡沫。  
2 将金属搅拌器放入杯中，轻握搅拌器柄，快速地左右大力搅拌。出现泡沫后，将其放入小杯子中。继续搅拌直到泡沫充满三分之一杯子。放在一旁。  
3 将浓咖啡倒入马克杯，倒入剩下的热牛奶。用勺子将泡沫放在牛奶上面，立即饮用。得出分量：一杯。


	2. Il Secondo Piatto: Margherita per i Poveri （第二话：穷人的玛格丽塔）

基尔记得罗维曾告诉他，开餐馆的好处之一就是可以勾搭各种各样的妹子。其实，基尔只有与罗维初次见面时的一大早Soleggiata Napoli才那么安静，这家远近闻名的餐馆正式营业的时候客人总是络绎不绝，其中自然也包含来自世界各地的靓女辣妹，谁让多/伦/多是一个国际大都市呢。问题是，据基尔这段时间的观察，传说中热情的意/大/利人其实并不像德/国人那么总是把笑容挂在脸上，特别是罗维总是对他一脸嫌弃的样子，这样要如何撩妹呢？其实基尔现在还不知道，德/国人的笑容是出于礼貌，意/大/利人的热情并不是通过微笑来体现的，没有哪个国家的男生比他们更善于调情了。  
这天中午，基尔也是厚着脸皮在坐满客人的Soleggiata Napoli店外的平台上找了个角落的位置坐下——他觉得既然要和罗维交朋友，就不该每天在他生意最忙的时候来打搅他，但是实在禁不住食物的诱惑。奇怪的是，虽然每次罗维总是表现得很不耐烦，却总会至少和他打一声招呼，甚至亲自为他点单，虽然他顾了七八个店员。这天基尔刚坐下来就打开一张报纸看起来，主要是为了掩护自己，好让罗维不会因为发现他而放下手中的活来招呼自己。  
但是罗维已经掌握基尔的规律，知道他总会在中午的这个时候来店里喝咖啡，他特意从厨房走出来在店里招呼客人，同时留意周围进出的人们。他早已看到基尔坐到门外角落的餐桌，迅速制作了两杯卡布奇诺端了出去。  
“我说，讨厌的家伙又来打搅生意了？”罗维将其中的一杯重重地放在基尔目前，这时基尔才放下报纸，显然被吓了一跳。  
“我还以为你没发现呢。谢谢啊。”基尔看到今天奶泡上写的是“amore”,差点没把开水喷在年轻的店主脸上。“‘亲爱的’？哥哥大人今天这么温柔？”  
“Cighi~~~（1）放错了岂可修！少得意了，这杯才是你的。”罗维脸红了一下，赶紧换成另一杯，上面写的是“cattivo”。  
“这个单词也写得好漂亮啊，本大爷很喜欢！”基尔小心翼翼地捧起这杯香醇的卡布奇诺喝了一口，“这是什么意思啊？”他才开始学了几天意/大/利语，词汇量不足。  
罗维冷笑一下，转身走向另一桌。基尔拿出随身携带的意/大/利语词典，词典告诉他是“混蛋”的意思。  
离基尔不远的餐桌只有一个漂亮的金色短发女生孤零零地坐着，罗维将写着“amore”的那杯放在女生眼前，轻快地鞠了一躬：“美丽的小姐，这是本店的新饮品，今日免费哦~”  
“真的吗？我没看到招牌这么写哦~想请客就直说嘛~”女生撩了一下波浪般的卷发。  
“像你这么美丽的小姐，想必很多人想请客吧？”  
“在美/国挺多，但我刚来这里还不认识什么人。”  
“你这不就认识我了吗？对了，我叫罗维诺。”  
“我是艾米莉！很高兴认识你！”女孩眨了一下蓝色的大眼睛，给罗维送了一个秋波，而罗维吹口哨回应她。  
“当意/大/利人遇上美/国人……真是干柴遇上烈火……”基尔心想。虽然罗维整天把美女挂在嘴上，今天他终于亲眼目睹罗维搭讪女生的场景，意/大/利卡萨诺瓦的传闻果真不假，而且她的低胸T恤下深深的乳沟还真是和德/国妞有得一拼。但也许是出于日/耳/曼人的矜持和谨慎吧，无论女生脸蛋有多么漂亮、身材多么火辣，基尔也不会这么主动去勾搭，毕竟在还不了解对方的情况下这么做太轻率。基尔摇了摇头，只觉得要融入意/大/利人的生活还差十万八千里。  
从那天开始，每次基尔来到店里就会看到罗维正和艾米莉坐在餐桌前品尝不同的菜式，当基尔离开时艾米莉已经吃饱躺在罗维怀里了。虽然每次罗维还是会和基尔说上几句话，基尔心里总有些说不出的嫉妒，也许是觉得艾米莉能在美食方面得到特殊待遇而感到不公平吧，但自己不可能成为热情奔放的大胸妹子啊。  
“罗维酱~我不能每天都吃那么多，会变胖的！有没有好吃又没那么油腻的食物呢？”一周后，基尔听到隔壁餐桌的艾米莉撒娇地说。  
“有啊，但你必须吃完哦，不能每次都那么浪费，剩那么多不吃，罗马爷爷会哭的哦~”罗维宠溺地说。  
“这要取决于食物有多好吃啊~再说罗马爷爷是谁啦哈哈哈~”  
“至少吃不完打包回家吧……”  
基尔觉得没必要再继续偷听别人打情骂俏的话，匆匆喝完咖啡就离开餐厅回去工作了。  
然而基尔到了下班变得饥肠辘辘时，又想起罗维要给艾米莉做的减肥料理，就决定去Soleggiata Napoli弄清楚那究竟是什么菜。但是罗维并不在餐厅里，店员告诉基尔，罗维今天提前回家了。果然，他们俩约会去了吧。  
没问到今天中午的菜名，基尔失望地踱步回家。当他经过一个墙壁满是涂鸦的脏乱小巷子的时候，看到昏暗的路灯下有个单薄的身影提着一包东西缓缓地走着。  
“哥哥大人！”基尔顿时认出了罗维，赶紧走上前去。“怎么一个人？我还以为你去约会了呢？”  
“别提了，”罗维收起平日的锐气，无力地笑了一下——基尔觉得他不生气的时候面容特别秀美。“话说，你吃晚饭没有？”  
“本来想去你餐厅吃饭，你却不在。”  
“哦，那么来我家吃吧。”  
“可以吗？我还是第一次去哥哥大人家呢！”基尔的表情就像一只饥饿的摇尾巴大狗。  
“嗯，如果你不嫌弃是中午吃剩的食物的话……”  
“怎么会！”基尔终于可以知道答案了。  
罗维的家就是小意/大/利住宅区的一栋小洋楼，看起来已经有超过五十年历史了。门前的院子由一圈小罗马柱栅栏围着，整个院子比公路地势高一些，进门前需要登上古旧的大理石做的台阶。前院的三分之二都是菜地，房门前是一株未经修剪、生长得狂野的白色的丁香花，除此之外，门廊前还有两尊小天使的雕像。  
“多精致的雕像啊！”基尔感叹。  
“那是爷爷叫人做的，说什么看着像我和费里，cighi。”  
进屋后，基尔发现房子的大厅也不比院子整洁多少：沙发上堆满了衣服，虽然有一面墙都是放唱片的柜子，其它各种小家具上也随意摆放了几张迈克尔·杰克逊和麦当娜的唱片，墙上挂的奥黛丽·赫本和费雯·丽等明星照片都被这些家具遮挡了一部分，摇椅上是一本敞开的食谱——拿基尔的话来说，这是凌乱却又四处散发艺术气息的家。基尔的强迫症复发，他下定决心要和罗维搞好关系，然后将他的家打扫干净。  
“你先坐着，我去准备。”罗维将沙发上的衣服抱进浴室，给基尔腾出了个坐的地方。  
“等等，我可以知道今天中午你给艾米莉做的是什么菜吗？”  
“一种素食披萨，没想到她只吃了一点，我给她打包回家，她正要偷偷扔进垃圾箱的时候被我发现了，我就拿了回来……”罗维指指刚带回家的那包东西。  
“她为什么要扔掉？”  
“减肥啊……”  
“太浪费了，不如给本大爷吃吧！”  
“也好，我现在帮你热一下。”  
过了一会儿，微波炉响起了叮当声，罗维将一盘披萨放在厨房餐桌上。  
“这难道就是传说中的……？”基尔看到这盆和意/大/利国旗一样色调的披萨——红的是番茄，白的是芝士，绿的是罗勒——虽然缺了一角，热过之后还是非常的诱人。  
“玛格丽塔披萨，那/不/勒/斯的招牌，味道绝对正宗！”罗维挥动了一下双手，叉着腰得意地说。  
“那我一定要尝尝！”基尔狼吞虎咽地吃起来，番茄酸甜的味道十分开胃，扯出一条条柔韧丝带的芝士让披萨饼的口感特别好。不一会，十寸的披萨只剩下一块了。“我可以吃完吗？”基尔满怀期待地问。  
“没事，我还拿了其它中午的剩菜回来。”罗维坐在沙发上，托着下巴看基尔拿起最后一块披萨。“你知道玛格丽塔的来历吗？”  
“听说过，1889年时那/不/勒/斯发生大瘟疫，不少人背井离乡，为了安定民心，王后玛格丽塔特地造访那/不/勒/斯。她命人制作一道平民百姓吃的菜，于是人们为她献上了这样一种朴素的披萨，后来被人命名玛格丽塔披萨。”基尔吃完最后一口，舔了一下手指上的番茄酱。  
“其实，那/不/勒/斯从前非常穷困，人们尽量将到手的食材物尽其用，一点都不能浪费。那/不/勒/斯的料理原本是穷人的食物，后来被我们这些背井离乡的人传遍全世界，如今却进入了高档的餐馆。很多外国人都不懂得珍惜食物，不知道那/不/勒/斯人从前穷苦的日子和离家的不易。所以我最讨厌故意浪费食物的人了……”  
“哥哥大人从前也很辛苦吗？”  
“……我十五岁就离开家外出谋生，因为继续呆在家里只能饿死。离开那/不/勒/斯的那天早上，为了赶车，天还没亮就起来了，本想着和我从小一起长大的安东一定会早起为我送别，但他却一直熟睡不醒。我用石子敲打他二楼卧室的玻璃窗，直到隔壁邻居被吵醒，从窗台探出头责骂我，我不得不拖着沉重的行李箱上路，但他还是没有起来……笨蛋安东，一直那么迟钝，睡死了才好……”说着，罗维的眼泪就开始往下掉。  
看到罗维难过的样子，基尔赶快安慰道：“不会的，毕竟是和那么重要的人的道别，他不会睡不醒的……啊，对了，说不定他早就醒了，躲在窗下哭呢！”  
“怎么会，他那么笨……哈哈，笨蛋安东……”罗维被逗笑了。  
罗维这样阴晴不定的表情就像小孩子，基尔想，其实他并没有平日表现的那么成熟，他本来就是个单纯的人，却迫于生活将自己武装起来。在他还需要家和朋友的保护时，又不得不远走他乡。基尔希望能够替安东来照顾这个孤独的孩子，他伸手试图擦拭罗维脸上的泪水。  
突然传来一声重物倒塌的巨响，基尔收回手，而罗维赶快起身往书房走去。“啊，我要再买个柜子了……”罗维扶起了额头。  
“哥哥大人，如果不介意的话……我来帮你收拾？”看着散落在地板上的食谱和相册让原本凌乱的房间更惨不忍睹，基尔想起爱伦·坡写的一个恐怖短篇。  
“那太好了！我去热其它菜，这里就交给你了~”罗维一副占了便宜的笑容，重新系了白色围裙后面的蝴蝶结，向厨房轻快地走去。  
至于基尔也是很开心，没想到这么快就可以给罗维做事情，这不仅是他的洁癖使然，还因为刚才那一幕让他激起对弱小者的保护欲，毕竟他也是做哥哥的人。  
   
第二天基尔买了杰克逊“真棒之旅”的录像带正要送给失恋的罗维，却发现他早在和餐馆里一位漂亮的日/本妹子开心地聊着天。“您说的没错，我爷爷也对我说过，每一粒米上住着七位神仙呢……”妹子害羞地掩嘴笑着。  
“美丽的Sakura小姐，看来我们真是同一类人呢！”罗维优雅地鞠了一躬，顺便往妹子平坦的胸部瞟了一眼。等他抬起头来时，看到刚在隔壁座位坐下来的基尔，便向他耸了耸肩膀。  
基尔露出一副无奈的样子，心想：“真搞不懂你们意/大/利人的恋爱。”

注释  
（1）日语是chigi，在这里采用意大利语写法“cighi”，一样的读音。据基尔描述，罗维经常会迸出字典上查不到的奇怪单词。

 

 

附录：  
玛格丽塔披萨(Pizza Margherita)的做法  
引用自百度

材料：  
脆皮披萨面皮 1片（约150g）  
番茄酱汁 适量  
小番茄 10颗  
罗勒叶 6片  
香料粉 适量  
玛兹拉奶酪 100g  
做法：  
1.小蕃茄切片；玛兹拉奶酪刨丝备用。  
2.取一烤盘，内层均匀刷上薄油，放入薄皮披萨面皮并均匀涂上番茄酱汁，洒上适量的玛兹拉奶酪丝。  
3.再作法2的披萨皮上均匀铺上作法1的番茄片、罗勒叶和意大利香料粉。  
4.烤箱预热200℃，将作法3的披萨放入烤箱烤约12～15分钟即可。


	3. Il Terzo Piatto: Linguine a Casa 第三话：家乡的宽意面

意/大/利足球世界杯决赛第二周，基尔终于勇敢地踏入时隔多日未光顾的Soleggiata Napoli餐厅。刚入门他就感到气氛特别消沉，不如说这种感觉从他来到小意/大/利附近就开始了，如今Soleggiata Napoli更像是全社区怨气的回收站——店内的窗帘都垂了下来，灯光也变得昏暗，墙上那幅最大的图画“阳光下的那/不/勒/斯”也被换成“大雨中的伦/敦”；客人数量比平日减少了一半，有的看着天花板发呆，有的将头埋在桌上，所有人的表情都十分垂头丧气。基尔苦笑了一下，抑制住自己轻快的步伐，悄悄走到柜台后正面对墙壁站着的年轻店主：“哥哥大人！”基尔还是忍不住大喊出声。  
“干、什、么……”罗维阴沉沉地转过身来，黑眼圈很严重的样子。  
“一周多都没来店里了，哥哥大人不想本大爷吗？Kesese~~”体内的酒精让他兴奋地大笑起来。  
“请不要将自己的快乐建立于他人的痛苦之上，你这个全世界最大的混蛋。大白天就喝得这么醉醺醺的，还记得来看我？”罗维满脸怒气。  
“意/大/利队点球输给阿/根/廷实在太可惜了，可是我们德/国队总算为你们争了口气呀~”  
“为什么我们队的仇要你们报可恶！要不是这次德/国队运气好没碰上我们意/大/利队，怎么可能得冠军啊混蛋！”罗维愤怒地捶了一下桌子，这一举动引起了店内客人的注意。  
人们纷纷小声议论：“Mama mia，是德/国人!”“这时候居然敢来这里！”  
感到周围投来的压力，基尔赶紧解释道：“没办法，谁叫哥哥大人做的菜那么好吃呢kesese！好几天没吃好想念哦kesese！”  
“那还不是因为你整天和公司同事们去啤酒花园喝酒！早就把我忘了吧！……不，我是说忘了我的店……哼。”罗维脸红了一下，表情又严肃起来。  
“哥哥大人果然想我了kesese！”  
“今天恕不服务德/国人和狗，ciao。”罗维向店门口走去，意思让基尔离开。  
“求你别生气啊，哥哥大人~~”基尔急了，“周末我带你去朋友开的酒庄品酒好吗？求投食呜啊啊！”  
“什么酒？哪一家？”罗维停住了脚步。  
“Kerzemann庄园的冰酒。”  
罗维虽然来多/伦/多已经近十年，也尝过各种优质冰酒，但能够拜访这家位于尼/亚/加/拉/滨/湖小镇的著名酒庄并深入了解酿酒方法，这对于作为厨师的他是一种巨大的诱惑，此时他只能妥协：“那好，我就赏脸陪你去一趟，但是抱歉，今天我没心情，做的菜很难吃哦。”  
“别这样，哥哥大人~”  
话虽这么说，基尔觉得罗维今天做的菜依然是那么好吃。  
   
星期六的早上阳光灿烂，天空蔚蓝，基尔开着他崭新的白色宝/马商务车按照约定的时间来到罗维家门口，等了好一会，房子的大门终于开了，罗维穿着深蓝色西装外套、蓝色斑点衬衫，头上戴一顶白色的帽子，这身优雅又带些俏皮的装扮很适合周末的休闲时光。基尔苦笑了一下，毕竟大部分时间他看到的都是罗维穿纯白厨师服的模样，这半个小时的等待还是值得的。  
“哥哥大人这么隆重！本大爷开的不是法/拉/利啊~~~”身着白色休闲T恤的基尔开心的挥手。  
“我的终极梦想这么快就实现的话，人生不是很无聊吗？”罗维咧嘴笑着，坐到副驾驶座上。“人生绝不能虚度，比如每天都要将自己打扮得光鲜亮丽，顺便还能钓到妹子。”  
从小意/大/利开往尼/亚/加/拉湖滨小镇(Nia/gara-on-the-Lake)一路都是沿着海边行驶，风景非常漂亮：他们右手边是宽广的绿色大草原，左边即是阳光中波光粼粼的一望无际宝蓝色大海。罗维要求基尔将车窗玻璃都打开，让带着淡淡海腥味的风吹拂他深棕色的卷发。是呢，虽然不能随时享乐，但该放松的时候就要尽情解放自己，基尔这么想着，开心地跟着广播中放的迈克尔·杰克逊的歌大声唱起来。  
这片沿途美景将他们带到一片翠绿色的葡萄林地，车子在一栋白色洋房前停下来，门前有一个多个酒桶垒成的金字塔，上面写着“Kerzemann Estate Winery”。从金黄色的木制大门后面走出来一个神情严肃的高大黑发男人，身着传统剪裁的灰黑色马甲，举止就像个欧/洲贵族。  
“Hallo，奥托大哥！没让你久等吧？Kesese~”基尔领着罗维来到奥托跟前，看他有点生气的表情还真是等了很久。“这位是我和你说过的意/大/利厨师罗维，你不是一直很想认识他吗？”  
“啊，是的。你好，瓦尔加斯，我是奥托·贝什米特，基尔的远亲，也是Kerzemann酒庄的主人。欢迎光临寒舍！”看到罗维，奥托的表情变得缓和起来。  
“请不要客气，叫我罗维就好。”罗维有点不适应这位主人庄严的气场，害得他也稍微紧张起来。  
接着奥托带领他们到冰酒展示厅参观，这位庄园主的超豪华收藏更是让罗维感到他强大气场带来的魄力，果然有钱就是任性啊，罗维忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“哥哥大人，是不是觉得冷？”基尔贴心地问道。“这里的空调温度开得有点低呢。”  
“这是因为10°C是品尝冰酒的最佳温度啊。来，给你们尝尝我们庄园的酒。”奥托分别用两瓶冰酒给基尔和罗维乘了四杯。  
“哇！冰冰甜甜的真好喝！”基尔迅速喝完一杯，又拿起另一杯来喝：“这杯也不错呢，kesese！”  
“确实都是好酒，不过前年的葡萄收成不太好吧，第二杯是去年做的，味道要浓厚许多。”罗维一手托着装着金黄色液体的酒杯，微微闭起眼睛回味。  
“不愧是一流的厨师，味觉非同常人，猜的真准！”奥托赞叹道。  
“安/大/略省确实比德/国更适合种植冰酒用的葡萄，这里更冷，葡萄被冰雪覆盖的时间越久越甜。你们德/国人真是发现了个好地方啊~不打算推向国际？”罗维一副专家的样子。  
“是打算明年就拿去参加波/尔/多博览会的。”（1）  
奥托难得遇到了知己，赶紧又将自己珍藏的最上等的细长维/达/尔冰酒瓶拿了出来。罗维觉得，说不定庄园主正如外表高冷、味道却甘甜的冰酒一样，其实非常好客。  
在罗维正要品尝的时候，展厅里的一个游客引起了他的注意。  
一位扎着两条橘红色长麻花辫子、身穿轻飘飘白色长裙子的高个子女孩站在角落里急急忙忙地翻找手提包里的东西，但似乎还是没有找到，便抽泣起来，豆大的眼珠从她金色的大眼睛落下。  
罗维立刻走上前给女孩递上手帕，“美丽的小姐，眼泪并不适合你哦~如果你有什么烦恼的事情，可以告诉我，我会力所能及地帮忙。”  
“谢谢，你真温柔，”女孩用手帕擦了擦眼泪，用沙哑的嗓音说着意/大/利口音很重、不太流利的英语。“我重要的东西弄丢了，那是我哥哥小时候的东西，没有它我就找不到哥哥了，呜呜呜……”  
“别担心，我们会帮你找回来的！”凑上来的基尔热情地说。  
“你还记得大概是在哪里弄丢的吗？”奥托追问。  
“……可能在小镇那里吧，我刚才在湖里游泳……”女孩歪着头想了好久。  
“那我们一起开车去小镇上寻找吧！”罗维完全忘了品酒的事，眼前这位漂亮的本族女孩的事情对于他来说更重要一百倍。  
因为奥托还要招待来参观的游客，基尔就载着罗维和女孩往镇上驶去。一路上罗维不放过搭讪的机会，按照他的审美标准，没有哪国女人比意/大/利妹子更漂亮，她们身形苗条俏丽、五官精致立体，其中橙色头发的女子更是他的偏好。这位女孩名叫爱丽丝，刚来加/拿/大不久，今天趁着天气好就跟旅游大巴来尼/亚/加/拉游玩。更重要的是，似乎没有男朋友。  
他们来到小镇中央的湖边，岸上的海鸥要比游客多许多，因此他们很快问到了目击者：“我看到一个全身黑色衣服、大胡子的男人翻过这位小姐放在岸边的手提包，后来他坐上了旅游巴士。”  
旅游巴士？这样他们就只能沿着人们常去的景点寻找。离这里最近的景点是水/路/边/小/教堂(Liv/ing Wa/ter Way/side Cha/pel)，据说是世界最小教堂，像个面包车那么大，只能容纳六个人。他们在教堂外等了一会，画着绿色十字架的白色小门打开了，基尔赶紧向出来的游客打听黑衣人的下落。有人说似乎看到那个人也是不久前坐巴士走了，下一站应该是大瀑布。基尔刚要转身上车，爱丽丝却轻声说：“请问我可以进去看一眼吗？”她脸上露出的纯真表情让人无法拒绝。  
罗维跟着爱丽丝一起走进小教堂，但基尔只是站在门外看，因为他觉得魁梧的自己会让里面的空间更狭小。看着穿白色长裙、橙色长发的爱丽丝站在如此神圣的地方，基尔想到了天使。虽然他一直觉得一见钟情靠不住，但现在的自己似乎对这位初次见面的女孩有些动心。  
终于在基尔的催促下，他们来到著名的尼/亚/加/拉大瀑布。仿佛地广人稀的加/拿/大的所有人都聚集到这个地方，大瀑布岸边排着冗长的队伍等待上游船。在这么多人的地方要寻找黑衣人的踪影并非易事，这时候该庆幸罗维“熟练”的插队技巧——他带着爱丽丝趁人们不注意的时候绕过一圈又一圈的长队，最终他们在队伍的最前方发现了黑衣人。另一方面，基尔由于身材高大太显眼被罗维他们远远地甩在后面。  
游船很快敞开大门让游客们登上，罗维和爱丽丝也被挤上船，似乎黑衣人察觉了他们，故意混入人群隐藏起来。再说，这时人们穿上了浅蓝色雨衣，看起来都差不多，罗维和爱丽丝只能在游船上盲目地寻找。  
不久，船驶近大瀑布，飞溅的水就像下起了大雨，罗维禁不住抬头感叹眼前这分隔开美/国和加/拿/大的大瀑布大气磅礴的壮观景色，海鸥们在大雨中勇敢地奋力飞向大瀑布上架起的彩虹，而在他们下方的是一层厚厚的泡沫，等待掉落者被埋葬。  
突然间，有人从罗维身后狠狠推了他一把，紧接着他的身体有可能飞出甲板，被湖面上泛起的褐色泡沫吞噬——然而他没有掉落，而是被基尔拉住了一只手，随后又搂住他的腰，将他拉了回来。罗维惊魂未定之间转过身，发现推他的人就是那个黑衣人。  
“住手！请不要扔我的笔记本！”爱丽丝赶过来想抢夺黑衣人手上的笔记本，但是趁还没有人能够阻止他之前，黑衣人已经将笔记本扔入湖里。  
“天啊，那是哥哥的笔记本！”爱丽丝倚靠着栏杆，探头看已经被泡沫吞没的笔记本，罗维拉着她的手生怕她掉下去；而此时黑衣人已被基尔扣押在地板上。  
待游船靠岸时，警察将黑衣人带走，据说他被发现是国外的通缉犯。但无论是多么歹毒的罪犯，也没必要推罗维吧，基尔越想越气愤。另一方面，罗维反倒对自己的遭遇不太在乎，而是一路上不停安慰爱丽丝：  
“没有了笔记本，应该还有其它线索可以找到你的哥哥吧？”  
“那笔记本是小时候哥哥和我一起写的食谱，这是他给我的唯一的东西……”  
“居然是食谱？如果你哥哥做了厨师，我可以帮你打听，毕竟料理是我的领域……”  
“谢谢你……还有差点害你掉进水里实在太抱歉了……”爱丽丝又要哭出来了。  
“没事没事，幸好基尔以前在军队呆过，身手敏捷，是吧？”罗维赶紧安慰她，又转头问基尔：“对了，你是怎么上船的呢？”  
“我和他们说，和我走散的两个未成年的弟弟妹妹在船上，我必须要上去找他们。”  
“未成年是什么啊可恶。”  
他们回到Kerzemann庄园，因为好客的奥托无论如何都要为这几个累坏了的家伙提供晚餐。罗维表示自己身为厨师一定要露一手，所以奥托让他做了一道菜，而说要帮忙的基尔被奥托以“越帮越忙”的理由赶出了厨房。  
在客厅打盹的基尔忽然被爱丽丝叫醒，等他睁开眼睛时，看到餐桌上已经摆上了龙虾和沙拉。奥托给每个人倒冰酒，这和白天尝的不一样，上面起着泡沫，甜味要淡一些，非常适合搭配海鲜一起吃。  
“大家别急着吃，先尝尝我做的虾贝宽意面吧~”罗维端上一大盘热腾腾的意面，上面有许多肥美的虾仁和贻贝。  
“嗯啊，这让我想起小时候在那/不/勒/斯吃过的料理，非常南方的风味呢~”爱丽丝兴奋地尝了一口，然后整个人都呆住了。  
“怎么了？”大家关心地问。  
爱丽丝此刻金色的大眼睛又变得泪汪汪，“这个味道、这个味道……”  
“难道不好吃？”罗维表示质疑。  
“太、太好吃了……不如说，能做出这个家乡的味道的就只有我的哥哥……”  
在座的人都惊呆了，因为此时爱丽丝将自己的假发脱下来，露出橙色的短发，并擦掉脸上的妆——爱丽丝原来是男孩子。  
“罗马诺哥哥，是我啊，费里……”这个哭哭啼啼的男生向罗维扑去。  
罗维赶紧闪开，费里差点摔倒在地上。  
“Cighi~~~~~~~~~这绝对不可能！！！！！！”  
基尔第一次听到罗维如此惨烈的叫声，被吓了一跳，奥托默默地捂住了耳朵。

注释  
（1）法/国著名红酒展，据说1991年展览上，加/拿/大冰酒从此举世闻名

 

附录：虾贝宽意面 (Linguine con gamberi e cozze)  
材料  
500克贻贝  
250克活虾  
6汤匙橄榄油  
一个蒜头，压碎  
半只红辣椒，切碎  
50毫升白葡萄酒  
一个柠檬，挤汁用  
一小梱西芹，切碎  
400克宽意面  
盐，新压榨的黑胡椒  
   
做法：  
1 将贻贝放入冷水洗干净，去鳃。去掉虾头，留着虾尾的外壳。  
2 将橄榄油放在有盖子的平底锅加热，加入蒜头和辣椒。一两分钟后，加入贻贝和葡萄酒。盖上锅盖，继续煮1-2分钟，或直到贻贝壳打开。扔掉那些开不了壳的贻贝。  
3 加入虾，煮4-5分钟，然后挤入柠檬汁。关火，加入西芹。用盐和黑胡椒调味。  
4 用稍微滚烫的盐水煮7-8分钟宽意面。向锅里加入意面和海鲜酱，充分入味后立即上菜。


	4. Il Quarto Piatto: Il Reggiano delle Tre Stelle (第四话：三星干酪)

一个强壮高大、肌肉黝黑的中年男子拉着约莫五岁的小男孩，拖着破旧的旅行箱，背对着罗维，在堆满垃圾的狭窄小巷匆匆离去，很快在一个拐角处转身消失了。罗维想追上去，双腿却像粘在地上一样，无法动弹。此时，小巷里，花生壳般残旧剥落的墙壁变得透明，他可以看到墙壁后面一排又一排弯弯曲曲的巷子，像迷宫一样，绵延致地平线上深红的太阳正在落下的地方，却找不到任何宽敞的大道，更看不到已经离去的爷爷和弟弟。  
突然间，下起了大雨，有人从罗维身后给他撑伞。“哥哥大人。”  
“为什么叫我‘哥哥大人’？我的年纪不比你大。”  
“因为你是费里的哥哥呀。”梦中的基尔脸色看起来比平日更惨白得吓人。  
“为什么一定要把我和他联系在一起？”罗维愤怒之间，正想扑上前伤害这个完全无所谓自己的人，却被长大的费里拉住。  
“哥哥，你不要我了吗？”  
……  
“……哥哥……哥哥……？”（1）  
“不要叫我哥哥！”罗维猛然掀开被子在床上坐起来，当他看到站在床边有着和自己同一张脸的人，一瞬间以为自己中了魔咒，赶紧拿枕头朝他扔去：“Cighi！”  
“哥哥，是我啦，费里~”和他同样外貌的年轻人接住枕头，行为不像罗维那么粗暴，反倒语气很温和。  
愣了一下后，罗维揉了揉眼睛，拍拍自己有些疼痛的头顶，才想起是自己的双胞胎弟弟：“吓我一跳，为什么你会出现在我的卧室？”  
“哥哥，你忘记了吗？从上周开始我就搬来你这里住了呀~我来叫你起床~”  
费里走近罗维的床头，将枕头递回给哥哥，打量了一下，又同时摸上罗维和自己的额头：“哥哥，你出了好多汗，额头也有些烫，是不是发烧了？”  
这倒提醒了罗维，他感到自己全身软绵绵的，比平时无力。  
“哥哥今天就别去Soleggiata Napoli了吧，在家好好休息？”  
“我可以中午再去店里，说不定那时候已经好了。”  
“如果哥哥实在去不了，我可以去店里帮忙哦~”  
“到时候再说吧。”  
“Ve~对了，因为今天起的比较早，我已经做好早餐，哥哥一起来吃吧~”  
“你终于不是百无一用了嘛。”  
罗维突然觉得让弟弟住进自己的房子也许没有错，虽然在这里没有工作的弟弟会增大他的开销，又总因为一些鸡毛蒜皮大惊小怪、找自己的麻烦（谁叫自己是哥哥，可恶），但今天说不定可以利用他一下呢。  
他刚走进厨房，就看到餐桌上是一盘可丽饼，上面五颜六色的水果摆放出波浪的形状，像舒展开来、层层叠叠的花瓣，看起来十分精致可爱。（2）  
“多年没尝你的菜，简直和从前的风格完全不一样了嘛这个混蛋。”罗维尝了一口，发现味道比一般餐厅好得多，但他并不想表达出来。  
“Ve~如果有更好的材料，我可以做得更精致哦~”费里眯着眼睛微笑。  
“真不知道在威/尼/斯爷爷都教了你什么……”  
“其实很多菜都是我后来自己学的啦，我自己还在米/兰开了餐厅哦~”  
“那不是和我一样吗。”  
“唉嘿嘿~”费里天真地笑着。  
“说起来，今早你帮我去房子后面的菜园那里买食材吧。我还要在床上躺一下。”  
“行啊。哥哥好好休息。”其实费里不知道菜园在哪里。  
早餐后，罗维回到床上沉沉地睡去，也不知道费里什么时候出的门。由于体热和头痛，他感到非常不舒服，总是做噩梦，梦到弟弟抢了他的餐厅，人们（特别是基尔）还不断称赞费里的料理比自己的更美味。中午的时候，罗维终于从噩梦中挣扎醒来，烧稍微退了些，但仍然全身乏力。他发现床头柜有一张费里留给他的便条，写着：  
“亲爱的哥哥：  
我已经买好食材。看到你还在睡，我就替你到店里干活了。请放心休息。  
一个吻，费里”（3）  
罗维想起噩梦的场景，不希望费里去自己店里施展厨艺，于是硬撑起来穿衣服——今天就算是爬着也要到Soleggiata Napoli去！  
   
我们前面已经知道，基尔目前在宝/马汽车公司上班，最近才从加/西的分部调动到加/东总部。在此之前，也就是东/德还存在的时候，他服务于国家军队，为自己一身帅气的墨绿色制服感到自豪，他觉得自己出生就是军人，从小就为了这个目标而努力。可是好景不长，东/德与西/德合并后，解散了国家军队，刚当上两年军官的基尔突然失去了工作，因为太喜欢自己的弟弟，就没有在他面前抱怨，而是远走他乡去呼吸自由的空气。他只想忘记从前，寻找新的生活目标。  
其实，在基尔身着整齐西装的平民外表下，他还是保持着结实的肌肉和警觉的内心。不知道为什么，自从上次在尼/亚/加/拉湖的黑衣人事件之后，他联想到第一次遇到罗维时的黑色车辆，难道说罗维被人盯上了吗？  
特别是在今天中午，在基尔来到Soleggiata Napoli时，他强烈感到附近有人在秘密地观察着这家店，于是在店里找了个窗边的位置坐下来，好观察室内外人们的活动。终于，他看到一名戴着墨镜、扎着金色卷发马尾辫、身着时尚风衣的年轻男子从店门口路过，走到餐厅侧门停了下来，掏出一个笔记本写了几个字，又飞快地环顾了一下四周。  
基尔以迅速又不发出响声的方式走到该男子身后，在男子完全没有察觉的情况下拍了一下他的肩膀。“Oh là là !”男子被吓到，做贼心虚地叫起来。“Qui est-ce ？”  
基尔不会法语，于是问他：“你会说英语吗？你在这里做什么？”  
“你为什么要吓我？我只是个法/国来的游客，听说这家餐厅评价很高，想来尝尝罢了。”男子用很重的法语口音说着流利的英语，他摘下墨镜，露出一双清澈的蓝眼睛。金色的络腮胡让他显得比实际年龄更成熟。  
“啊，不好意思，”基尔习惯地表示礼貌，“我似乎昨天也在这里见到过你？”  
“怎么会，哥哥我第一次来。”  
基尔记得很清楚，他昨天见过这个人，如此明显的谎言更增加了他的怀疑。  
“那不是基尔吗？”这时，身穿白色厨师服的费里从餐厅里走出来，向基尔招手。  
“费里！你来店里帮忙吗？罗维呢？”基尔想起上周末误以为费里是女生，还差点喜欢上了他，总觉得有点不好意思。果然一见钟情是靠不住的。  
“哥哥今天休息，这里就交给我了！”费里灿烂的笑容就像阳光下盛开的花朵，基尔尴尬地将目光转移回可疑男子身上，这引起了费里的注意。“咦？这位大哥是谁？”  
“我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，一名法/国游客。久仰贵店大名，特地来品尝美食。”  
“Bienvenu !我是费里，今天大厨不在，但是我也可以为你做出美味的食物哦~”费里将弗朗西斯带到基尔靠窗座位的隔壁座位。  
“对了，这是今日特供的菜谱哦~”费里给基尔和弗朗西斯分别递上菜单。基尔发现上面的菜名虽然起得很有趣，却让人摸不着头脑，什么“我了个鹿”、什么“丛林野兔”之类的。再一看旁边的价格更令人大跌眼镜，都是100多加/元一碟！  
费里似乎看出基尔的疑虑，弯腰凑到他的耳边说：“为了感谢上次你帮我找到哥哥，这餐免费哦~”  
基尔才不管什么免费不免费，他只看到与罗维一样脸孔的费里离他是那么的近，和罗维不同的是，已经扫到他耳朵的头发是橙色而不是深棕色的，呼出的气息则带有甜甜的香橙味。尽管脸颊已经微微泛红，基尔还是假装若无其事地看菜谱：“我不太明白这些菜名，费里随意帮我做就好。”  
“明白了~”费里转向隔壁桌的弗朗西斯，询问点单，此时弗朗西斯摸着下巴的胡须，坏笑着，似乎明白了什么的样子。  
“喂，你是叫基尔吧？”在等待上菜的时候，弗朗西斯凑过来问基尔。  
“是啊。”基尔仍然提防这个可疑的游客。  
“你经常来这里吗？”看到对方点头，弗朗西斯继续问，“为什么喜欢意/大/利菜呢？”  
“我对他们的文化感兴趣。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“也许是因为和我们的文化不一样吧。”  
“是吗？那就不用顾虑什么。或许他们也对你感兴趣呢？即便不是这样，通过不断地学习，你也可以融入他们的生活之中。至少，他们已经开始接受你了。”弗朗西斯优雅地拿起高脚杯，品了一口红酒。  
虽然基尔什么都没说，似乎弗朗西斯已经看透了一切，并且他说的话好像有那么一点道理。顿时，基尔改变了对他的态度。  
他们接着又聊了许多拉/丁民族的事情，基尔感觉弗朗西斯是个见多识广的大哥哥。  
“你正在学习意/大/利语？你知道吗，除了说话，还要学习他们的手势，据说一旦捆住意/大/利人的手……”弗朗西斯没有把话说完，因为他看到费里端菜上来了。  
“六种年纪的帕/尔/马干酪。”费里一边说着，一边将一枚圆形大浅盘放在基尔面前。放在盘子正中的是一块蛋糕大小的干酪，像一座迷你雪山，山顶是一片雪花状的干酪。基尔未曾见过如此精美得像艺术品一样的料理，连连赞叹，却不知从何下手。  
“赶快试试看吧~”费里满心期待地看着基尔。  
“可是真的可以吗？我不忍心破坏这样的艺术品……”  
“上等的料理就是要做到色香味俱全啊，如果只看到外表，而不去欣赏其中的味道，岂不是浪费了料理人的心意？”弗朗西斯凑过来说。  
“这个嘛……话说，我知道帕/尔/马干酪是著名的意/大/利干酪，可是‘六种年纪’是什么意思呢？”基尔正仔细端详这道菜，忽然发现罗维走进了店里。“哥哥大人！”  
罗维脸色看起来比平时苍白，步伐缓慢，没有了平日的活力。他的衣着和头发也有些凌乱的感觉，但这样的随意看起来更性感。他毫不客气地拿起叉子尝了一口基尔的干酪，仔细咀嚼后说：“这是分别用25、30、35、40、45和50个月成熟的帕/尔/马干酪做的，所以叫六种年纪。”  
“咦？很厉害嘛！这位是大厨吗？”弗朗西斯看到这两个年轻意/大/利人长得一模一样，便大胆猜测。  
“哥哥说的没错，可是说错了一种，50个月应该是47个月，我也很想找到50个月的，可是今早太匆忙，没找到呢~”费里伸手去摸罗维的额头，可是被罗维的手挡下去。  
“我很好，烧已经退了。”  
“真的吗？哥哥大人的味觉变迟钝了，应该还在生病吧？”基尔想起品冰酒的事，知道罗维的味蕾非同寻常，有些担心。  
“重点不是这个……是说，这些食材很贵吧……？”罗维的脸色变得更苍白。  
“是很贵没错，可是为了做出精致的料理，食材非常重要啊~”费里理所当然地说。  
“我不是叫你去菜园买吗？你这样做，会增加我们的成本，我们会入不敷出的！”罗维气得发抖，基尔担心他站不住了。  
“Ve~偶尔一次嘛~再说，我刚才接到被聘用的通知哦~”  
“哪里的工作？”  
“Maison Athénée的厨师。”  
“那家高档法式餐厅？如果要评米/其/林，也够得上三星水平了吧。”弗朗西斯摸着自己的胡子，“他们真有眼光。”  
“因为他们知道，我在米/兰开的餐厅就是米/其/林三星啊~”  
“你、你说什么？那……那你还来这里……”罗维觉得刚才的噩梦成真了一半，唯一不同的是费里不会抢走自己的餐厅，然而这样的消息实在让他太吃惊，只感到自己的双腿支撑不住沉重的上半身。  
“哥哥大人！”  
一直留意罗维状况的基尔在罗维额头差点碰到餐桌角之前就把他扶住了。他将浑身发烫的罗维抱在怀里，看到他闭着双眼，不断呻吟着，喘着热气，很难受的样子，基尔皱起眉头：“病得那么重还要来逞强！”  
基尔将座位上自己的西装外套披在频频发抖的罗维身上，然后将其双手抱起，“我送他回去吧。”  
“那我也……”费里赶紧给他们打开店门。  
“不用了，你还要工作。我去过罗维家，离这里不远的，就这样走过去就好。”基尔接过费里给的钥匙，小心翼翼抱着罗维走了出去。  
“他还真是担心罗维啊。真是强壮的小伙子呢，可是你哥哥也太瘦弱了吧？”弗朗西斯瞬间又把一切看透。  
“Ve~~我也想要这么强壮的男朋友~”费里眯起眼睛，低声说。  
弗朗西斯尝了一口自己桌上的鹅肝果仁酥，“嗯，味道很细腻，不愧是三星大厨。话说，这周末有个电视台的料理综艺节目，要不要去参加？电视台的人正拜托我介绍人呢。”  
“弗朗西斯哥哥真不是一般人啊~”费里微笑道。

 

第五章待续~  
注释：  
(1)两兄弟的对话是意/大/利语。  
(2)可丽饼是法式早餐，这里暗示费里擅长法式料理，他法语也说的很好  
(3) Un bacio. 意/大/利人写信常这么结尾。

因为米/其/林/三/星菜谱是有版权的，这回没有食谱，其实原名是五/种/年/纪/的/帕/尔/马/干/酪。


	5. Il Quinto Piatto: I Tortellini delle Tre Stelle (第五话：三星意式饺子)

人们都说，意/大/利菜离不开番茄，正如德/国菜离不开土豆——这时候在床上半梦半醒的罗维闻到的却是两者混合的味道。  
“这是什么汤？”  
基尔将一碗浓汤放在罗维床头。“番茄土豆浓汤。我想哥哥大人一定喜欢番茄，而本大爷最喜欢土豆，所以就将两者混合在一起啦，kesesese~”  
“什么鬼？不是说两个好吃的东西混在一起就一定好吃啊笨蛋。”罗维拿掉额头上的湿毛巾，坐起来喝了一口汤，觉得番茄酸酸的很开胃，汤水暖暖的也很舒服，比早餐吃的硬邦邦可丽饼更适合在生病中食用。虽然罗维对食物一向很挑剔，这碗汤的制作也非常简单，但是在自己不方便下厨的时候有人为自己服务，罗维难免有些感动。  
“还、还可以喝吧？”基尔在床边小椅子上坐直了身子，显得有些紧张。  
“就你的层次来说，已经很不错了，你这个土豆混蛋。”罗维嘴上傲娇，却继续喝汤。“其实你不用来照顾我的，还特地请了假……这点事让我的笨蛋弟弟来做就好。”  
“我经常来哥哥大人的餐厅，只是希望你不要把我当外人看待。我们难道不是朋友吗？”基尔稍微弯下身子，伸手握住罗维的一只手腕，收起大大咧咧的笑容，眼中流露出诚恳的目光。  
罗维感到基尔宽大的手掌心传来的热量，自己体内的血液像是被加热的浓汤，心底冒出的气泡就要涌出水面，让脉搏的跳动加速。罗维趁着基尔还没察觉，赶紧应付地回答了一声“是啊”，又托起汤碗到嘴边，基尔因此松开了手。  
“哥哥大人不嫌弃我就好。”基尔松了一口气。  
“你怎么会这么想？”罗维感到奇怪。  
“因为我总是来店里打搅你啊，而且……比如这次，我又来你家打搅你的私人生活。”  
“没错，你有时候确实挺烦人啊混蛋。”  
“那真对不起了。”基尔不好意思地挠挠头，弄乱他一头银发。  
“不用道歉啦笨蛋，我真的嫌你烦，早就赶你走了可恶。”罗维害羞地把头转到另一边，加快了语速，生怕基尔看透他话中的含义。  
“啊，这样吗，那我还是继续厚脸皮一阵子吧，可是哥哥大人千万别把本大爷赶走啊！虽然人们都说本大爷爱管闲事，就连我弟弟也说我总把他当小孩子看待。可是没办法，本大爷就喜欢照顾人。”  
“你还真是一个天生的好哥哥呢。我根本不想管自己的弟弟，谁叫他总是抢了我的风头，可恶。从前爷爷选择带他去北方发展，把我留在了南方，我哪里比不上他了吗？”  
“我想费里不是故意的，再说哥哥大人也有自己的长处啊。”  
“比如说？”  
“这个嘛……”  
“你……”  
“其实你也不必那么在乎和自己的弟弟作比较，毕竟你们是双胞胎，差别不大，没有规定谁一定要照顾谁，或者谁比谁更优秀。”基尔一时想不出例子，只好换个话题，“我比阿西大四岁，从小就照看着他长大，再说他小时候真的像天使一样可爱，虽然现在变得岩石一般强壮，kesesese~”  
“你好像很喜欢路德，为什么还要离开德/国？”  
“他长大了，已经不需要我了。”基尔叹了口气，“其实他也很懂我的想法，我临走那天，他对我说：‘不要顾忌我，去寻找你自己的幸福吧，哥哥。’”  
“路德很懂事嘛，费里那个废柴简直没法比。也是，我和费里五岁的时候就分开了，反倒是一直受到安东的照顾，他就像我的大哥。后来我发现自己被宠坏了，才决定离开他，到远方学习独立生活的方法。”  
“哥哥大人真不容易。”基尔再次表示同情地伸手握住罗维的手腕，这时罗维已经喝完汤，躺了下来。  
“我们都一样吧。”罗维理解地向基尔微笑——基尔发现每次只要罗维向他温柔地微笑，而不是一副傲娇的样子的时候，自己就会被他打动。和罗维同样脸孔的费里却常常温和笑着，这也是为什么基尔面对费里更容易感到紧张的缘故。  
“对了，我一直想听你说德语。就当是安慰可怜的病人，你给我唱首德语歌吧。”  
“哥哥大人什么时候对德语感兴趣了？”  
“那你又是什么时候开始学习意/大/利语的呢？别一个人偷偷地学，可以和我聊意/大/利语啊，你这个笨蛋。”  
“我不想总是麻烦哥哥大人，再说，本大爷也不是为了抱着学外语的目的接近哥哥大人的。”基尔觉得用两个人都熟练的英语来交谈会顺畅很多。  
“那么我做的料理呢？这不是你接近我的目的吗？”罗维坏笑道。  
“我最喜欢哥哥大人的美食，也只能找哥哥大人了，没办法，kesese~”基尔清了清嗓子，“那么，本大爷开始唱摇篮曲了：  
Weisst du, wie viel Sternlein stehen  
An dem blauen Himmelszelt  
Weisst du, wieviel Wolken gehen  
Weit hin über alle Welt  
Gott der Herr hat sie gezählet  
Dass ihm auch nicht eines fehlet  
An der ganzen großen Zahl...”（1）  
撇开基尔走调的歌声不谈，罗维悄悄在心里喜欢着基尔的声音，那饱满的元音、那清脆的辅音，铿锵有力，充满了男子气概，这从他平日的英语就能感觉到，如今德语更能体现他的硬汉本色，正是如此，基尔低沉的声音就越让人觉得性感。  
这时睡意再次向罗维袭来，加上尚未退去的热度，他迷迷糊糊地闭上了双眼。在逐渐失去意识的时候，他只感到基尔松开了自己的手腕，但他下意识地拉住这个可以将自己拳头完全包裹住的宽大手掌，很快后者再次握住了自己的手掌，罗维的脸上也露出了舒坦的笑容。  
“Schlaf ein.”  
这次，罗维不再被噩梦缠绕，相反，他梦到了仙境一般纯净的北国山林，看到许多金发的精灵，但是最引人瞩目的是一个颜色非常淡的精灵，他的发色近乎银色，双眼却如红宝石，然而罗维目前还不想承认，这个美丽的北国精灵拥有和他认识的人一样的脸孔。  
   
这周的星期六，对于瓦尔加斯兄弟来说是一个重大的日子，因为他们俩要一起参加C【哔】C电视台的综艺节目。罗维从费里那里得知，弗朗西斯其实是美食界的重要人物，他说服电视台让两兄弟参加全国美食大赛多/伦/多选区的比赛，再加上他们是年轻貌美的双胞胎，电视台很快就同意了。  
罗维总觉得费里的邀请是一种挑战宣言，他觉得自己绝对不能向三/星/米/其/林大厨示弱，就算胜算不大也希望得到他人的认可，再者，电视节目可以扩大Soleggiata Napoli的宣传。然而费里还提出了一个条件：输的人要答应赢的人一个请求。  
周六下午五点，罗维和费里如期来到多/伦/多市郊的卡/萨·罗/马城堡（Ca/sa Lo/ma，西/班/牙语）——据说是一/战/时/期一位有钱的电厂老板给他妻子修建的，后来这位爵士家境没落，养不起这么奢侈的城堡，只能将城堡转手，如今由某同/济/会接管，作为对外开放的旅游胜地。虽然在欧/洲，城堡已经见怪不怪，但是对于年轻的加/拿/大来说，这座建在山上的城堡算得上奢华而且“古老”了。  
节目的拍摄现场在城堡一楼的温室。说是温室，除了紧贴着墙壁种植的一圈植物外，剩下的空间还是非常宽敞的，完全可以在这里举办大规模的舞会，甚至摆上好几排椅子，举行结婚仪式。这里的光照也十分通透，天花板是巨大的圆形彩色玻璃窗，三面墙都是巨型玻璃窗，阳光照在黑色与棕色方格相间的大理石地板上，映出白色的光泽，再加上四周的墙壁都是白色的，让人产生处在水晶屋中的错觉。今天这里特地布置成适合拍摄料理节目的场地：温室的右边是一个临时搭起来的厨房，包括炉灶、放食材的架子、各种厨具等；左边是好几排供嘉宾坐的椅子；温室尽头的正中间是一个小喷泉，如今池面摆满了鲜花，前面是一张长桌，评委们将坐在这里点评。  
罗维特地为今天准备了新的领巾来搭配清洗干净的厨师服，但即使这样，由于第一次上电视节目，他内心还是十分紧张。临出场前，费里帮他重新整理了一下领结，眯眼微笑着说：“别担心，我们会做得很好的！”罗维感到弟弟应该有上过节目的经历，毕竟他是三星厨师——想到这点，罗维鼓起勇气、挺起胸膛，决心在气势上不能输给费里。  
为了制造现场直播的感觉，厨艺比赛的内容一直对两兄弟保密，直到现在罗维才知道那天来他店里的法/国人是评委之一，他听到主持人介绍：“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生是米/其/林美食家，他专程来加/拿/大探索美食，希望能打破我国没有米/其/林餐厅的记录。”难怪基尔说弗朗西斯之前在Soleggiata Napoli附近鬼鬼祟祟的，原来是来微服私访啊，罗维想。另外两位评委分别是马修·威廉姆斯，戴着眼镜有点腼腆的加/拿/大美食家，以及来自英/国的亚瑟·柯克兰，虽然不是美食家，但作为赞助卡/萨·罗/马的同/济/会一员，他表示品位高尚的自己有权做评委。  
比赛规则是在一小时内，瓦尔加斯兄弟利用现场准备的食材和厨具制作意式饺子(tortellini)，给三位评委品尝后，获得评委票数最多的人将胜出。  
“哥哥大人和费里都要加油哦！”作为亲友团被邀请来的基尔突然在观众席中大叫。周围的人都笑了，接着响起热烈的掌声，为双胞胎兄弟加油。  
看到基尔在场，罗维刚才还很紧张，现在却安心下来，不知为什么基尔总是能给他安全感。一小时的倒计时开始后，罗维便环顾四周，观察可以利用的食材和厨具后，就着手准备烹饪原料；然而费里还站着不动，思考着做什么菜式好。在罗维开始揉面团的时候，费里才在架子上选择需要的食材。罗维每个动作都有条不紊，因为他已经胸有成竹了；但是费里要求很高，他希望每样原料都能完美，于是精挑细选，还因为受到局限不停地更改自己的计划，花了不少时间。直到主持人宣布还剩下十五分钟的时候，费里变得慌张起来，他才把馅倒进饺子皮里，调味汁还没做好，而罗维的饺子已经包好放沸水里了。看到费里手足无措的样子，罗维想起小时候他俩和爷爷一起为家族聚会做大量的饺子，做累了，爷爷就带他俩唱起歌来，一边有节奏地继续做饺子，就像在跳舞一样，顿时，双胞胎就不感到累了。  
“麻烦来点音乐！”罗维拜托主持人。  
欢快的音乐立即响起：  
A girl went back to Napoli  
Because she missed the scenery  
The native dances and the charming songs  
But wait a minute' something's wrong  
Hey' mambo! Mambo italiano!  
Hey' mambo! Mambo italiano!  
（歌词大意：一个女孩回到了那/不/勒/斯，因为她想念那里的风景，当地的舞蹈和迷人的歌曲，但是等等，有些不对劲：嘿，曼波，意/大/利曼波！嘿，曼波，意/大/利曼波！）  
这时，费里似乎放松了心情，看到罗维向他挤眼睛，一边跟着音乐扭动腰部，一边有节奏地干着手中的活儿，似乎在对自己说：“一起来跳舞吧！”费里变得开心起来，他也回想起从前常常和哥哥一起做菜、其乐融融的情景，时隔将近二十年，如今他不枉千里来到北/美，再次和哥哥一起做料理，这难道不是值得庆祝的事情吗？他的手脚不再慌乱，双手却变得富有节奏感地挥舞着，手中的锅铲就像魔杖，它碰触过的生鲜食材统统变得闪闪发亮，仿佛被施了魔法一样。罗维的动作也越来越展示出自信，越是熟练越是优雅，此时他从锅里倒出来的饺子就像经历了炼金术，呈现出金黄的色泽，在上面淋上橙色的番茄汁，通过酸酸甜甜的视觉勾起了坐在电视机前面的观众们的食欲。  
确实，这天晚上电视台的收视率特别高，观众们都被双胞胎兄弟优雅的“双人舞”吸引住，不少人也计划着明天做和罗维一样的菜，因为看起来很家常。在这么多的观众中，只有一家观众想的不一样：坐在大屏幕电视机前的豪华沙发正中央的是一个荞麦色皮肤的拉/丁族男子，深棕色的长卷发扎成一个马尾辫，右眼下方有一颗泪痣，在中/国被称为美人痣，确实，此人轮廓精致，眼睛深邃，相貌十分俊美。他托起线条优美的方下巴，细长的双唇露出笑意：“终于找到他了，看来我们该行动了呢。”“是的，葡哥！”站在他身后一排穿黑色西装、戴墨镜的男人们立即大声回答。话虽这么说，葡哥还是悠闲地坐在电视机前，一边吃着蛋挞，打算把节目看完再行动。  
这时候一个小时的料理制作终于结束，罗维和费里都按时完成了计划的菜式。罗维做的是家常番茄汁意式饺子，费里的是茴香汁龙虾意式饺子，他们分别给三个评委品尝后，经过一番讨论，三个评委给出以下的结论：  
弗朗西斯认为，罗维的菜式虽然很家常，但是每道工序和每样材料都做得十分完美，将每个意/大/利家庭都会做的传统意式饺子的味道做的如此地道，并且在有限的时间内没有出现丝毫偏差，体现了他扎实的基础和精湛的厨艺。另一方面，费里的菜式虽然比较新颖，但是对食材和时间的要求比较苛刻，做得比较匆忙，出现了不少错误，比如饺子的面皮不够薄和匀称，龙虾肉也没有煮嫩，等等。综上所述，弗朗西斯给罗维投了一票。  
亚瑟没有给出什么评价，他心里暗想，既然弗朗西斯投票给罗维，自己一定要投票给费里——他从第一眼看到弗朗西斯开始就对这个怪腔怪调的法/国/人没有一点好感，况且他在节目开始之前在洗手间偷听到弗朗西斯说他是“英/国猪”。  
至于马修，他似乎不是一个善于表达自己想法的人，他总觉得既然平日在多/伦/多常受到亚瑟的照顾，就应该倾向于亚瑟的意见；但倘若在魁/北/克，马修则会更支持弗朗西斯的想法，因为弗朗西斯在那里更有影响力。  
结果出来了：罗维得到一票，费里得到两票；费里胜出。  
罗维并不想在众人面前表现出沮丧的样子，这样的自己不好看，于是他满面笑容地恭喜弟弟。就这样，料理节目结束了，接下来休息片刻之后，所有相关人员到城堡的书房用餐。  
正如温室不用来养花那样，说是书房，却也不是专门用来看书的地方。书柜紧贴着两面墙摆放，剩下的空间非常大，非常适合做大型宴会场地。同样，为了今天的活动，这间房也摆满了桌椅，天花板多个水晶灯的蜡烛已经点燃，和铺上了白色桌布的饭桌上的蜡烛相呼应，烛光映照在四周深红色橡木墙壁上，整个房间充满温暖的色调。因为宾客中有不少是美食界著名人士，晚餐非常豪华，将包含十三道法/式/大/餐。  
既然是如此正式的场合，宾客们都换上了晚礼服，一派欧/洲贵族晚宴的景象。基尔虽然平日对穿着缺乏品味，但由于从前严格的军队生活，很有信心穿出齐整的感觉，他亲手将自己的黑色领结打出一个非常对称的蝴蝶结，佩戴上新买的红色袖扣（这是罗维的建议），非常衬他的眼睛颜色；他还用发胶将银色的头发往后梳了个背头，看起来成熟了许多；他宽厚的肩膀将西装穿出挺拔的倒三角，魁梧的身材让他鹤立鸡群。至于罗维，尽管也是传统的黑色西装晚礼服外套，却总有些比别人时尚的感觉，也许是因为他带黑色条纹的深红色马甲，或又是因为衬衫上排的扣子松开，露出线条优美的锁骨。  
其实，自从节目录制结束后，罗维就一直在小心翼翼地避开费里，但没想到他刚走进书房，就被站在窗帘后面的费里拉到落地窗边——这里是书房凸出去的一个扇形小空间，费里认为在窗帘掩护下，他可以和哥哥进行私密的谈话。  
“哥哥，还记得我们打的赌吗？输了的人要接受赢的人的请求。”费里还不愿意松开罗维的手，怕哥哥逃掉。  
“所以说，是什么请求？”罗维下意识地往后退了一步。  
“请和我一起回意/大/利吧，哥哥！”费里突然露出一副可怜的样子，仿佛如果罗维不答应他，就会哭出来一样。  
事实上，罗维已经预感到这样的请求，这也是为什么他很不愿意和弟弟重逢的原因，“为什么我一定要回去？还要你专程千里迢迢、扮成女孩来找我？”  
“我穿女装，是因为安东尼奥哥哥说只有女生才能接近你，要不然你一见到我就会跑得远远的。”  
“所以为什么我一定要回去不可？你知道，我在这里已经落下了根，有了自己的新生活，并没有回去的必要。何况，我并不想舍弃这里的生活啊。”  
“这是安东哥哥的请求，他说你再不回去一切就会太迟了，他没有明说原因，但我觉得他是患了绝症，恐怕……”费里抽泣起来。  
“笨蛋安东会死？他是迟钝死的吗？”罗维不相信费里的话，他觉得安东一定是想自己了才小题大做。再说，那么健康、那么阳光的安东怎么会患上绝症。  
“不管是不是真的，哥哥也和安东哥哥失去联系多年，也该回去见见他吧？”  
“我就是为了逃避他，才来到这么远的地方啊，我一回去，他一定不让我再回加/拿/大。不不不，我绝对不回意/大/利。”  
“哥哥……呜呜呜……”费里的眼泪不断流下来。  
“你哭也没用……”罗维不好意思地低头看自己的皮鞋尖，只能默默地站在这里等弟弟把眼泪哭完。  
窗帘的外面，基尔正靠着橡木墙壁，远远地看着瓦尔加斯双胞胎在窗帘背后的身影——夏天太阳晚上九点才完全沉下，此时院子里倾斜的阳光照进来，将罗维和费里的轮廓清晰地投在浅色的窗帘上，他俩身高和体型都差不多，都有着纤细的脖子，站在一起，就好像大自然创造的完美对称图形——这让基尔看得出神。  
“你更喜欢哪一个？”弗朗西斯走到基尔身旁，搭上他的肩膀，凑到他耳边轻声说。  
“喜欢？”基尔不明白他的意思。  
“Oui, l’amour.”弗朗西斯用法语解释一遍，然而基尔同样不明白这个单词的意思，只是通过对方的语气猜测，可能是某种高大上的东西。  
“C’est le plus sombre ? Dépêche-toi, ou tu vas le rater.”(2)  
“你究竟在说什么？”基尔皱起浅色的眉毛。  
“作为评委不方便直说，但是请帮我转告罗维，如果他拒绝我颁给他一/星/米/其/林的奖状，那么加/拿/大将不会有其它餐厅获得米/其/林的称号。很可惜我不能因为他的厨艺达到三星而给他评三星，那样他的餐厅装修必须升级，价格也会上涨，会因为风格转变失去很多老顾客吧。”  
“嗯，是啊。”基尔赞同地连连点头，如果餐厅升级，他就不方便每天去挥霍钱财，见到罗维的机会也会变少。  
等人们都用完餐后，天终于黑下来，室外灯光亮起，城堡的花园呈温柔的蓝色色调。在基尔正斟酌着如何告诉罗维关于弗朗西斯的想法的时候，罗维向围着他说话的人群道别，向基尔走去。  
“哥哥大人，我想……”  
“正好，我也有好消息告诉你这个土豆混蛋。”罗维直接走下台阶，把基尔带到花园里，一边走一边说：“电视台的人告诉我，电视播放后，很多人打电话说更喜欢我做的菜，觉得应该是我胜出，怎么样，厉害吧？”  
“恭喜你！正好，弗朗西斯也这么觉得，”基尔在花园正中央的大喷泉前面的弧形石椅上坐下来，才发现这里只有他们两个人，自己的思路被打断，没有说下去。  
罗维觉得弗朗西斯的认同是理所当然的事情，于是也没有问详情，而是观赏眼前的喷泉喷出来的水变换着不同的形状，灯光颜色也跟着变换。罗维心情很好，在石椅上用双手撑着身子，欢快地踢着双腿，像个小孩子。  
“我一直觉得哥哥大人很棒，全身都是优点，以至于让我说出具体的一点，我会因为选择困难而说不出来。”基尔看到喷泉的水光映在罗维深色衣服上，波纹不停地变动，十分有趣。  
“你也是个不错的人啊。虽然白得吓人，其实挺强壮的嘛，还会照顾人。”罗维也发现自己身上的波纹，于是转头看看基尔身上是不是也映有。  
“我头发生来就这么白，刚开始家人以为我得了白化病，但也奇怪，我居然不怕光，也许不是很严重的那种吧。正是因为怎么也晒不黑，我很羡慕意/大/利人的荞麦色皮肤，看上去光泽又健康，多漂亮！Kesese~”  
“也不是每个意/大/利人都这样的，荞麦色皮肤专属我们海边的南方人特有哦，哼~”罗维得意地昂起头，却发现喷泉的水变出好几个桃心的形状，灯光同时变成了粉红色，作为“大情圣”的他立刻感到非同一般的罗曼蒂克气氛，这让他为和基尔两人独处而尴尬，假装没看到眼前一颗颗粉色的桃心散发出的浓郁爱情征兆，又低头继续寻找基尔身上的光波，然而他发现，基尔的脸颊和头发也跟着被灯光染成粉红色，让罗维想起他们第一次见面时那把少女的粉红色雨伞，不禁对着基尔微微笑起来。  
基尔曾多次被这样的笑容吸引，这次，他的身体不知不觉地慢慢向罗维靠近，听到对方平稳的呼吸声，感觉到他散发出来的温柔气息，罗维的脸已经近得可以看清楚他细长浓密的睫毛，下一秒钟自己的双唇就要碰上罗维微微张开的那两片柔软……  
然而就在这时，基尔突然从石凳上站了起来。  
罗维睁开刚合上的双眼，因为失望，有些愤怒地噘着嘴说：“怎么了？”  
“我总觉得有人在看着我们，哥哥大人。”基尔的神情变得凝重。

 

注释  
(1)“你知道有多少颗小星星，镶嵌在蓝色天宇；你知道有多少朵云彩，漂浮在世界各地；上帝知道得清清楚楚，哪怕数目庞大，他也一个不落。”基尔好像只知道这首摇篮曲233  
(2)更黑的那个吗？你要快点，不然会太迟了。  
第六章待续

 

家常番茄汁意式饺子  
制作用时：1小时又15分  
得出分量：4人份  
用料：  
1又四分之一磅饺子，做法如下  
2杯番茄汁，做法如下  
压碎的帕尔马干酪  
饺子皮：  
3杯半到4杯面粉  
4个鸡蛋  
半勺橄榄油  
饺子馅：  
2大勺黄油  
1大勺橄榄油  
4盎司碎火鸡肉  
4盎司碎牛肉  
4盎司意式熏火腿(prosciutto)，切碎  
4盎司意式肉肠(mortadella)，切碎  
1个鸡蛋，打碎  
1杯帕尔马干酪，压碎  
八分之一勺肉豆蔻  
番茄汁：  
四分之一杯橄榄油  
1个洋葱，切成厚0.25英寸的片状  
4瓣大蒜，去皮，切成薄片  
3大勺切碎的新鲜麝香叶  
半个中等尺寸的胡萝卜，切碎  
28盎司去皮的整只番茄，用手压碎，取汁  
食盐  
做法：  
1 将饺子皮用料混合在一起，双手揉捏成团  
2 切下一块面团，擀成均匀的薄皮，覆盖在意式饺子专用的小托盘上  
3 将饺子馅用料混合、煮熟后，倒入上述薄皮上，包裹起来，切成一块块的饺子  
4 用煎锅煮番茄汁  
5 用沸水煮饺子，盖上盖子，约4分钟  
6 将饺子放盘子上，浇上番茄汁，立即上菜


	6. Il Sesto Piatto: il Ghiaccio d’Estate 第六话：夏天里的冰块

基尔寻着气息走进树丛，走了一圈，没发现半个人影，只好回来，但是下一秒便证明这段时间他并非神经过敏，因为罗维从石凳后面发现了一张纸条，上面是用报纸剪贴而成的意/大/利语，每个字母的字号和字体都不同。虽然基尔现在可以看懂一些意/大/利文，情况紧急之下，他让罗维翻译成英语念给他听：  
“你的弟弟在我们手上，如果不想他死，立即来塔楼顶。”  
“果然，最近有人在跟踪哥哥大人和费里。”  
“会是什么人？我近日无冤远日无仇的，特别是来这里之后，我连小偷小摸的事情也不做了啊！难道是费里惹了谁？但就他那软弱的性格，连兔子都会把他欺负哭，又会惹到谁？”  
“既然哥哥大人没有线索，我们亲自去探个究竟吧！”  
“塔楼顶……我记得入口在那里，快走吧！”罗维很担心弟弟的安危，立刻转身要走，但基尔拉住了他。  
“等等，万一这只是个陷阱呢？你先在周围找费里，让我去塔楼顶那里吧！”  
“为什么你要一个人冒险？”  
“事不宜迟，再说本大爷也做过军人，没有人动得了本大爷，kesese！”  
“好吧……你一个人要小心啊，如果我找不到费里，就来找你！”  
“千万别这么做！”基尔担心地抓紧罗维的双肩，“你去报警，呆在人多的地方等我，明白吗？！”  
“……知道了。”看到基尔的手终于松开，罗维赶紧往书房跑去，希望弟弟还在那里和记者谈话；基尔则向塔楼的方向奔去。  
城堡里的宾客已经走了大部分，原来最热闹的书房中也只剩下几个人，罗维又在一楼转了一圈，到处都没看到费里的踪影。这时候，他在长廊的地板上发现另一张纸条，同样用报纸剪贴的意/大/利语写着：  
“你的弟弟在酒窖，必须一个人来。”  
费里发现通往地下酒窖的入口就在拐角处，心想就进去看一眼，也来不及去通知任何人了，于是未经考虑就匆匆忙忙开了入口处的门走进去，才下了一层楼梯，就听到基尔在身后大喊：  
“哥哥大人，等一等！”  
罗维刚一回头，就看到基尔身后的大门迅速闭合起来了，似乎有人在后面狠狠地关门，接着又是金属的哐啷声——木门外面的金属门也锁了起来。  
基尔冲上去，向木门狠踢几脚，确定两层门确实都锁上了，只好叹了一口气：  
“看来我们被困住了，哥哥大人……”  
“这是怎么回事？”罗维感到肾上腺素突然间猛烈上升，自己被吓得愣住了。  
“我们怕是落入了他们的陷阱。我刚才去到塔楼顶，没有发现任何人，就赶紧下来找你，刚跟着你身后走进地窖，没想到门就关上了。”  
“他们把我们困在这里做什么？”  
“本大爷也不清楚，我来的时候走廊已经没人，估计不会有人发现我们到这里来了吧……我想费里应该没事，敌人的主要目的是将我们骗来这里。”  
“我们不会被干掉吧？我还不想死啊混蛋……”罗维紧握的双拳冒着冷汗，全身颤抖，脸色吓得惨白。  
突然传来基尔的狂笑声，在密闭的酒窖中甚至造成了回声：“Kesesese！！！怎么会！有本大爷在，谁也不怕！！”  
罗维瞬间被基尔狂妄自大的二逼劲儿逗笑了，虽然他双腿还是吓得有点软。  
基尔又接着说：“放心吧，哥哥大人！本大爷会找到出去的办法的！”  
罗维环顾四周，酒窖就只有一个房间，除了刚才的入口，并没有任何门或窗，而且室内也没有斧头等利器去把入口砸开。然而基尔还是一个劲地四处搜寻。  
“你在找什么呢？”  
“秘密通道，一般城堡都有这个的吧，但愿加/拿/大人修建的时候也会想到这一点。”基尔到处敲打墙壁，贴上耳朵仔细地听。  
罗维看着基尔沉着冷静的样子，很庆幸自己不是一个人晚上被关在这样冰冷的密室中，并觉得这个高大强壮的日/耳/曼人总会想到法子的——这个人似乎总是在自己最需要的时候出现在身旁，在自己最无力的时候给予帮助，是那么的可靠，又是那么的体贴……虽然罗维变得没有那么害怕，但是他的心脏仍然急速地跳动着——他使劲地摇摇头，还是没有办法让自己恢复正常，他很清楚，自己心灵的闸门在完全没有任何防备的情况下打开了，强烈情感犹如肆虐的洪水从胸口涌出，让他的心脏像脱了缰绳的马一样活蹦乱跳，谁都知道感情这种东西说来就来，是不可能控制得住的。唯一让罗维感到不服气的是，他从前和那么多漂亮妹子交往过，却从来没有如此动过心，而且对象居然是个人高马大的男子。这难道是他的初恋吗？如果现在的恋爱和从前的大不一样，无论这个人有过多少情人，我们还是可以称这样全新的恋爱就是初恋。  
“哥哥大人，”然而这个刚才在喷泉前差点吻了罗维的人此刻却一本正经，聚精会神地思考如何逃脱，“你来看看这些酒瓶，有哪个是和其他不一样的？说不定就是密道开关。”基尔指着摆满葡萄酒瓶子的橱柜。  
罗维仔细扫视了一圈，发现右上角一瓶包装上写着Alva/rez的酒，虽然没有写年份，但是他知道这在一/战时期就已经停止生产了，这瓶酒很可能在城堡刚建成时就放在这里。他告诉基尔这瓶酒可能是开关，基尔让他退后一点，自己架起手臂，用手肘将橱柜的玻璃撞破，拿出酒瓶后，发现原来的位置上有一个按钮。  
基尔轻轻一按，右边墙上有个木桶的盖子就打开了，料想是密道的入口。基尔捡起玻璃碎片朝黑漆漆的密道照了一下，发现这是一个类似下水道的一个狭窄的甬道，只能容纳一个人，深度大约有5米。如果我们玩过（作者不敢玩，只是在旁边看）近年来在游泳场设置的巨大密封滑梯，便能想象这个甬道的样子，通过弯弯曲曲的线路，在人滑到底部时不至于摔伤。但是当时还未流行这样的滑梯，罗维也完全没有体验过，他只觉得恐惧。  
看到罗维在木桶前退缩的样子，基尔便说：“应该摔不死人，毕竟是用来逃生的通道嘛！本大爷先下去，安全的话就喊你下来，好吧？”说着，基尔迈起一只脚，就要往木桶里跳。  
正在这时，他发现罗维扯着自己的西装外套不放，“怎么了，哥哥大人？”  
“不要……”罗维的眼泪突然夺眶而出，“扔下我一个人……混蛋……”  
“别怕，”基尔拍拍呆毛打了个小结的深棕色脑袋，接着解开自己的黑色领结，掏出一个银黑色的铁十字，取下，然后给正在擦眼泪的罗维戴上。“这是老爹给我的护身符，你戴上，就当本大爷在你身边，行不？”  
罗维看到基尔令人安心的微笑，接受了这枚铁十字，满脸通红地点了点头，不敢直视基尔，怕自己的心思被瞧见。然而基尔已经从罗维的这一系列动作察觉到了对方的心意，他想开口来确定，但觉得现在不是说这个的时候，只是转身跳入了木桶。  
过了一会儿，罗维听到基尔在甬道下面喊他，立即松了一口气——其实刚才他不是因为害怕跳进深不见底的木桶而哭，而是因为害怕失去基尔。他一手握住铁十字，闭上眼睛，也纵身跳入木桶。穿过伸手不见五指的通道后，他落在灯光微弱的隧道潮湿的地板上。  
“干得好，哥哥大人！”基尔将罗维从地上拉起来。  
“你也不赖嘛，居然知道有密道。”  
“因为我家也有城堡啊。”  
“哦？那你是贵族？怎么不见你姓‘冯（von）’啊？”  
“隐姓埋名罢了。”  
很快，他们走到隧道出口，爬上楼梯，发现走出来就是城堡顶上正中央的露台。站在上面俯视，可以看到整个城堡和花园的每个角落。他们看到花园里两群人在对峙着，每一方大约五六个人，站在双方队伍前面的两个人看着就要打起来，但这时候都穿着黑色西服的那一方有个扎黑色马尾辫的男人站出来，有效阻止了两方一触即发的战斗，继而双方往不同方向散去，很快消失在黑夜中。  
对于这戏剧性的一幕，罗维简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。确实，他在那/不/勒/斯曾经目睹过打架斗殴的场景，但在一向和平的加/拿/大还是第一次。  
“看起来城堡里已经没有人了呢，”基尔看着静悄悄的花园，“坏人也走了，我们赶快回家吧，说不定费里在家里等你呢。”  
基尔一边领着罗维下山，一边和他分析今天晚上的事件。基尔认为有人以费里为诱饵，想将罗维引到没有人的房间里对他下手，但是另一群人阻止了他们的行动，由于势均力敌，幸好双方没有产生流血冲突就都撤退了。  
等他俩回到罗维家，发现费里安然无恙地等着他们，今晚总算是虚惊一场。费里完全对他俩的“大冒险”一无所知，他正要问哥哥细节的时候，罗维已经关上自己卧室的门，一头钻进被窝，用枕头捂着烧得通红的脸——然而他不是这个家中唯一因为满脑子烦心事彻夜无眠的人。

06:00 a.m.  
罗维拉开卧室的窗帘，让夏天温暖的晨光走进来，用自己光滑纤细的荞麦色双手拥抱这个明亮崭新的世界——他用手指轻轻滑过自己深棕色的卷发，他觉得自己恋爱了。  
他今天特意精心打扮自己，一件质地柔软、飘逸如仙的白衬衫，一条修身的深蓝色牛仔裤——他看到镜子中线条优美的翘臀，扭了扭腰，因为罗维诺恋爱了。

06:40 a.m.  
罗维来到小/意/大/利的菜市场，挑选最新鲜、最漂亮的水果：光滑的橙子、珍珠般的葡萄、金色的柠檬、大红色的草莓。市场上熟悉他的人都夸他精神焕发、神采奕奕，要问为什么？因为罗维诺恋爱了。  
他要买最好的食材，花上一整个上午，为心中的那个人做全世界最棒的食物。

08:00 a.m.  
早餐后，罗维洗干净器具，将水果、牛奶和鸡蛋加入搅拌机——先是制作冰淇淋。每个步骤都要精心操作，离约好的时间也还远。

11:30 a.m.  
罗维给刚出炉的泡芙浇上枫糖浆，放进篮子里，脚步轻快地出了家门。

11:40 a.m.  
罗维走在前往Soleggiata Napoli的路上，想象着基尔吃着自己做的冰淇淋泡芙的样子，朝着社区沿路种的盛开的花朵傻笑了一路。

11:45 a.m.  
罗维走近地铁露出地面的一段铁轨的时候，长杆刚好被放下来，他只好停下来，等列车通过才能继续前行。  
都说恋爱的人会变得蠢钝，这时罗维才看到铁轨对面是背对着他站的基尔，这个高个子的人怀里正抱着自己的弟弟，如果自己没看错的话——罗维擦了擦自己的眼睛——基尔和费里确实在接吻，而从基尔搂住费里腰部的手来看，他并没有不情愿的意思。  
这其中一定有什么误会，可是……罗维无法解释。

11:47 a.m.  
列车开过，阻挡了铁轨两边的人们的视线。

00:15 p.m.  
罗维在错乱中不知道自己跑到了何处，只觉得自己已经跑得上气不接下气，一不小心，就绊倒在地上，就连篮子里用油纸包得漂漂亮亮的几个泡芙也摔了出来，像鸡蛋一样碎了一地，中间的冰淇淋很快融化成水，变成一团泥泞。啊，这泡芙不正也像那个负心人，外表亲切温暖，内心却冷若冰霜吗？  
我将珍视的心放进水晶匣，  
献给你一片赤诚之心，  
你狠狠将它摔下，  
破碎了一地。  
罗维想到自己自导自演的这幕悲情剧，就坐在地上哈哈大笑起来。他怎么会那么粗心，没发现昨晚基尔有多么焦急着去找费里呢？后来他又多么急着要回来找他？从前被爷爷抛弃，之前输掉了厨艺大赛，这回他又彻头彻尾地输给了自己的弟弟，这对罗维来说，已经成了理所当然的事情，他再也不想与命运抗争了。

我们再把时间倒回午前11点半左右，那时费里埋伏在罗维家附近，计划着罗维一出门，就开始实施昨晚想了一个通宵的计划。他悄悄约基尔在铁轨那边见面，等罗维走近他们时，他就装成要摔跤的样子，让基尔扶住自己的腰，然后趁机吻上基尔的双唇。费里的计划进展得比想象的要顺利，罗维不但看到了他们接吻的情景，在基尔发现罗维在场后，想要追上去，却正好有列车开过，使得他失去了罗维的行踪。  
当天晚上，费里拿出两张机票递给罗维，要他和自己一起去那/不/勒/斯。  
“要我放弃Soleggiata Napoli，怎么可能！”罗维气得从沙发上站起来，却发现自己无论是理由还是身体都太单薄，他被弟弟突然迸发的气场给镇住了。  
“哥哥，不要骗自己了，那/不/勒/斯才是你的家！”费里把罗维按回到沙发上。

次日  
08:00 a.m.  
基尔研究了一晚从市图书馆借来的恋爱书籍，决定今天要好好哄一哄气疯了的罗维，在他愿意听自己说话的时候好好解释清楚昨天的误会。  
他没有几件漂亮的衣服，只好在出门前将自己清洗得比平日干净，换上没有在罗维面前穿过的衣服——虽然还是T恤加牛仔裤的搭配。他用鞋刷将皮鞋擦得发亮，他相信自己恋爱了。

08:30 a.m.  
基尔来到小/意/大/利的花店，向刚到店里上班的漂亮女店员咨询有没有雏菊。女店员笑容可掬地给他用蓝色的包装纸包扎一束鲜嫩得可爱的白色雏菊。  
“不不，请用粉红色的包装纸！”基尔急忙纠正，因为他恋爱了。

09:15 a.m.  
“Buongiorno,早安~请问要买什么？”甜点店的男老板打着哈欠问。  
“请给我一盒巧克力，心形的！”基尔开心地看着玻璃橱柜里各色各样的甜点。  
“送给情人的吗？”老板打趣地说。  
“还不是情人，可是本大爷恋爱了，kesese~”基尔有点不好意思地挠挠银白色的脑袋。

09:45 a.m.  
一如既往的小/意/大/利住宿区，每栋洋楼前的花园还是那么凌乱、花木缺乏修剪，对面还是停满了一排小汽车。基尔看到摆放两个小天使雕像的罗维家庭院里的番茄藤，如今已经长出绿色的小番茄，不仅回之一笑。他登上门前的台阶，按了一下门铃。  
没有人出来开门，屋内也没有任何动静。  
他再按了好几次门铃，产生了一种不详的预感。  
隔壁邻居的门开了，一位老太太走出来说：  
“小伙子，你找罗维诺？”  
“是的，您知道他去哪了吗？”  
“他和费里西安诺今天一大早就收拾行李回意/大/利了，天还没亮呢。”老太太回忆道。  
“怎么这么突然？”  
基尔整个人都愣住了，完全不知道该如何是好，就连他手上拿的花束和巧克力，他也不知道该往哪里放。

02:14 p.m.-?  
天下起了大雨，这个可怜的银发年轻人却还孤零零地坐在被罗维抛弃了的家的大门口……

 

 

焦糖冰淇淋泡芙  
用料：  
1杯面粉  
1杯水  
3大勺黄油  
1/4小勺盐  
3个大鸡蛋的蛋清  
2个大鸡蛋  
2杯香草低脂肪冰淇淋  
半杯脱脂焦糖圣代糖浆  
准备：  
将烤箱预热到425度  
将大托盘覆盖上羊皮纸；放一边  
用勺子将面粉放入测量杯，放一边  
将一杯水、黄油、盐放入锅里拌匀，中火加热；沸腾后，用木勺搅拌。加入面粉，拌匀，直到混合物变得平滑，倒出锅里。煮30秒，不停搅拌。关火。将面团放入碗里。加入蛋清和鸡蛋，每次只加一个蛋，在垫板上中速拍打，直到均匀。拍打约2分钟。  
将面团分成1/4杯一小份，放入模子。以425度的温度在烤箱中加热20分钟。将温度调到350度，再加热30分钟。关掉烤箱。用小刀削去泡芙顶部，再次放入烤箱。在关闭的烤箱中存放20分钟。拿出泡芙，冷却。  
横向切开泡芙，在其中加入1/4杯冰淇淋和一大勺糖浆。


	7. Il Settimo Piatto: La Paella senza Riso 第七话：没有米的海鲜饭

一辆装着锅碗瓢盆等杂货的推车路过一家火腿店，干旱的石板路面扬起一阵小沙尘暴，给挂满店面大大小小的火腿蒙上一层黑色的纱。在这些倒挂的巨大暗红色火腿丛林之间，忽然出现了一对绿色的大眼睛，像猫一样机灵地咕噜咕噜上下左右转动，在看到店里的人都没有察觉时候，大眼睛的主人立即悄悄拖走一块大火腿，嗖地一下连人带火腿一并消失了。  
这次盗窃本来应该非常成功，没想到此时店门前的手推车突然停下来，发出咔嚓的响声，接着是一个小男孩尖锐的叫声：  
“罗马诺！”  
这一连串的噪声马上引起了店主的注意，他还没来得及放下切火腿用的菜刀，匆匆忙忙跑到店门口，看到一个瘦弱得像小猫一样的男孩子摔倒在地，另一个比他稍微大一点但同样很瘦黑的男孩子正在扶他起来，而地上是一大块火腿。  
“又是你们两个兔崽子来偷我的东西！看老子不宰了你们！”  
店主挥舞着菜刀向他们扑去。  
较大的男孩拉起小男孩穿过推车人和推车之间的小空隙撒腿就跑，但一身肥肉的店主被推车挡住前进的道路，只好犹豫了一下绕道而行，这使得他和两个小男孩拉开了距离。  
店主拖着笨重的身体终于跟到一个堆满垃圾的小巷子，他发现尽头就是死路，而他利用自己庞大的身躯挡住巷子的入口，心想已经将两个小子围困住。  
“罗马诺，帮亲分一把！”  
自称大哥的男孩让罗马诺与他一起将一个垃圾桶放倒，使劲一推，垃圾桶随着斜坡往下滚，而在斜坡下面的正是挥舞菜刀向他们大喊的店主。  
趁着店主被垃圾桶绊住，年长的男孩蹲下身，将墙脚的一个刚好只有他肩膀那么宽的小铁窗子往上拉开，先把火腿塞进去，“亲分先下去，如果安全的话，罗马也一起来！”男孩毫不犹豫地纵身一跳，紧接着发出“哎哟”的一声，原来这个窗子下面黑不隆冬的地窖太深，男孩摔断了腿。  
“安东！你不会死了吧！”罗马诺吓得哭起来。  
这时候，火腿店老板长满黑毛的手从后面提起他脏兮兮的衣领，像抓小猫一样轻易将整个身子提起来。后来他叫人用一支竹竿把受伤的安东从地窖里捞起来，两个小男孩一起被带去警/察/局狠狠教训了一顿。

在从罗/马到那/不/勒/斯的火车上，罗维回想起以上的场景，觉得这就是他害怕向黑漆漆的地方往下跳的原因。除了黑暗的童年，随着火车离海边越来越近，天空也越来越蓝，他还回想起从前和安东尼奥在一起的美好时光。小时候他们确实因为贫困，合伙干起偷/窃的勾/当，直到安东十五岁以后在外面找了工作，罗维不用和他去干违/法/犯/罪的事情了，而是继续念了中学；另一方面，他们虽然还是无法住进更好的房子，起码能够填饱肚子。罗维最喜欢安东给他做的海鲜饭——安东有时候会花一个白天的时间往返海边，捕捞鲜活的章鱼、贻贝、虾等，晚上给他做海鲜饭。虽然这样的料理难不倒罗维，他还是深深地怀念安东亲手做的充满爱心的料理。  
自从罗维五岁和爷爷、费里分开，就住在安东家，他是自己的大哥，他的家就是自己的故乡。或许是觉得自己在安东的宠溺之下无法长大成熟，又或许是因为安东的爱束缚着他、让他渴望一个人的自由，在他中学毕业后，不顾安东的反对，孤身前往遥远的北美、世人向往的天堂。  
要说起罗维和安东的往事，三天三夜都说不完，罗维一边回忆着，不知不觉火车就到达了他和费里两人马不停蹄的旅途的目的地——那/不/勒/斯。  
长期适应了干净整洁的加/拿/大环境，罗维对混乱的火车站感到烦躁。一走下火车的阶梯，就有不少小混混穿着的男子拿着地图围着问他们要不要去哪里，一个背着担子的男人甚至抢着要提走他们的行李。正当罗维挣扎着突出包围圈的时候，有个拿着一束鲜花的小男孩从人群里窜出来，用他幼小的身躯挡住费里的去路：“大哥哥，要不要买花？那/不/勒/斯特产的花，其他地方买不到哦~”  
“可是这不是普通的红色康乃馨吗？我记得是西班牙国花，ve~”费里抓抓后脑勺，但又不好意思不理会这么小的孩子。  
这时候，罗维看到另一个男孩子擦着费里的身体走过，他立即抓住男孩子的手：  
“别以为我没看到，这样的事老子见多了！”  
费里见这个男孩子手上拿的是自己被分散注意时被摸走的钱包，赶紧抢回来。  
“弟弟，我们快跑！”大男孩拉起买鲜花的小男孩就要跑，但是罗维并没有松手。  
“拿着，以后不要再被人抓到了。”罗维拿出300里拉塞给小兄弟俩，他们先是很吃惊，说了声“谢谢”就转身跑走了。  
“Ve~哥哥，他们这么小就偷/人东西，你还给他们钱，岂不是纵容他们违/法吗？以后长大了还了得？”  
“你真是糖罐子里长大的啊，笨蛋费里。这年头出来混的都是迫不得已，要我怎么跟你解释呢，混蛋。”这两个男孩让罗维想起小时候他和安东的事情，不禁心生同情。

他们坐上一辆出租车，前往安东尼奥的家。看着车窗外道路越来越狭窄混乱，楼房也越来越破旧，费里有些不安地靠在罗维身上，怀疑自己是不是即将落入狼穴；相反，罗维因为看到街道还是和记忆中的差不多，松了一口气。  
不久，他们拖着行李箱，走进一个空中挂满各种颜色床单和衣物的住宅区，两边楼房因为多年修修补补，就像随意拼凑堆积的破烂箱子。罗维领着费里走上其中一个生锈的铁梯子，当他看到二楼的一个墨绿色房门时，他紧张的心情让呼吸变得困难，在犹豫了一下后，颤抖着伸手敲打房门。  
房间里很快传来脚步声，主人打开反锁的门花了点时间，趁这空档罗维脑海中浮现出黑色卷发、炯炯有神的绿色大眼睛、皮肤黝黑的安东的模样：  
然而，在房间打开后，探出头的却是他不认识的一个大妈。  
“请问安东尼奥·费尔南多在吗？”  
“你怎么会认识他？”大妈露出怀疑的神情。  
“我以前就和他一起住这里的呀。”  
“不会吧？那你最好别找他，听说他惹上大事了，周围的人都倒了霉。”  
“你知道他去哪了吗？”  
“小伙子，别问了，我什么都不知道，他很久以前就不在这里了，他的事和我无关。”大妈一边说着，一边关上了门。  
罗维继续敲门，大妈却怎么都不愿意开。  
“笨蛋费里，你不是说安东在等我的吗？”罗维转身责问弟弟。  
“安东哥哥确实写信给我说，他一定要见到你，否则一切都将太迟了。但是信件没有写明地址，我以为哥哥会知道呢。”费里担心起来。  
“我怎么会知道？我和他失去联系多年了可恶！他既然说有急事，却不告诉我他在哪里，天下有这么笨的人吗！”罗维气得握紧了拳头。  
“别急哥哥，我们再去问人。”  
接着，瓦尔加斯兄弟几乎是挨家挨户问遍了这个巷子里的人，但是人们都异口同声地表示不知道安东尼奥的去处，也不希望罗维再询问下去。  
也许街道还是昔日的街道，熟悉的那个人却已不再；也许他来得确实晚了，一切已成为遥远的记忆——罗维诺再也回不去自己的家了。拖着长途旅行而疲惫的步伐，他缓慢地离开曾度过了童年和少年时光的巷子，头脑中响起这段音乐：  
Strade son' cambiate.   
Faccie son' diverse.   
Era la mia città.   
Non la conosco più.   
La ora io sono solo un' estranea   
Senza patria.   
（古道旧人，面目全非，何似我故土。不再相认。  
今成孤独异乡客，无家可归。）

 

他们就这样漫无目的地步行走了好久，不知不觉挤进人群中，原来人们在庆祝圣/热/内/罗节，他们脸上的笑容，这对罗维来说是多大的讽刺！这个每年都在那/不/勒/斯庆祝的节日，罗维再熟悉不过，然而此时的自己却像一个陌生人，就连普天同庆的活动也将他排除在外。  
既然已经决定永生不见，何必回来重温往日的回忆？罗维觉得今天的伤心难过，都是安东给当时狠心离去的自己的惩罚。  
“罗维诺。”  
人群中，突然有个戴着面具的男子从背后拍了一下他。  
“不要难过，我们一起跳舞吧！”面具下面露出了笑容。  
罗维原本想甩开男子的手，却立即被拉着跳了起来；因为舞步都是罗维从小熟悉的，他跳起来就停不下了，而男子的舞姿也非常好看，是一种充满热情的西/班/牙舞步。在一段音乐停止后，周围的人也都停下来给他们鼓掌。男子举了个躬，将面具摘下来：  
其实，罗维刚才就注意到了，这个男子的身形、头发、肤色都和记忆中的安东一样，在男子露出绿色的双眼后，他立刻肯定了自己的猜测。  
“安东尼奥，你知道我找你多不容易吗这个混蛋！”

安东的长相确实和罗维记忆中的一样，除了变得更高大之外——但这也符合他从18岁成长为24岁的年纪。然而当安东领罗维和费里到一辆酷炫到扎眼的红色法/拉/利跑车面前时，罗维又开始怀疑这究竟是不是记忆中的安东了。  
“罗维不要感到吃惊，我只是做生意发了财。”安东笑眯眯地上了车，将瓦尔加斯兄弟载到城市郊外一个临海的地方，开入一座庄园，又开了十几分钟，终于在一座豪宅前停了车。  
“哇啊，安东哥哥真是有钱~”即便生长在比较富有的北方，费里也很少看到这样的豪宅，不禁两眼发亮。  
罗维只觉得一切像在做梦，并且多少有些不安——从前那个贫穷却平易近人的安东，如今变得这么有气派，或许不会再亲自为自己做海鲜饭了吧。  
他们走入富丽堂皇的大厅，如大部分豪宅一样，大厅有一个铺着红毯的楼梯——安东领着他们走上二楼，也不知道经过了多少个房间，终于走进一个放着巨大电视机的会客厅，安东让他们在垫着一块白熊皮毛的沙发上坐下来。  
然而罗维觉得很别扭，便走到沙发后的大鱼缸前观赏起鱼儿来。  
“哦，说到鱼，罗维和费里一定饿了吧，长途跋涉的应该没怎么吃东西。想吃什么，尽管说。”安东微笑着。  
“如果可以，”罗维看着面前游过的一条金龙鱼，“你会亲自做海鲜饭给我吃吗？”  
“当然！罗维一定想念亲分做的海鲜饭吧！我这就给你们做去~”安东爽快地走出了房间，径直去了厨房。  
“咦，安东哥哥人很体贴嘛！”费里拍着手说。  
“嗯，这点倒是没有变，开始我还有点担心……”罗维放心地笑了，顿时变得没有那么拘谨，便开始巡视这个房间。  
作为影视爱好者，罗维喜欢收藏电影录像带和唱片。他很吃惊地发现最近市场上开始流行的VCD和CD格式的影片和音乐在这间豪宅里也有，尤其让他吃惊的是房间里巨大的书架上摆满了这样的东西，并且其中很多影片目前官方还没有在市场上正式发行。罗维似乎明白了什么，但是他还需要再确认一下。  
不久，安东端着一大盘海鲜饭走进来。早在安东进门前罗维和费里就闻到了饭的香味，等见到实物，更是让人垂涎——柔软多汁的白米饭拌着大量鲜甜的鱿鱼、虾、蚬、鲈鱼、螃蟹等，如此丰富的新鲜海味，还真是在沿海城市才做得出来。  
“安东哥哥，好好吃的样子哦，我要开动啦~”费里拿起小盘子就要盛饭。  
“等等，费里，难道你没看出来吗？”罗维拦住弟弟。“安东是西/班/牙人，他给我做的海鲜饭一直是干炒的，米粒呈金黄色。但这份饭明显是像稀饭啊。这不是西/班/牙海鲜饭，而是葡/萄/牙海鲜饭吧。”  
“啊呀呀，罗维知道的不少，马上认出亲分刚学的新菜式了呢~”安东笑道。  
“你根本不是安东尼奥。你是从葡/萄/牙来的吧？”罗维语气非常坚定。  
“哼，”安东冷笑了一声，用手在右眼下角擦了一下，粉末掉落，露出黑色的泪痣。  
“原本还想让你们饱餐一顿，既然你们不领情，我也不再隐瞒了。害我特地剪了头发。”  
“你究竟是谁？”罗维下意识地挡在费里前面。  
“我是安东的双胞胎哥哥佩德罗。”  
“什么？我从来没听说过安东有哥哥！”  
“我从小在葡/萄/牙长大，安东则在西/班/牙，后来他才来那/不/勒/斯。你不知道的事情多着去了，要我说，安东还是这里黑/帮的堂主呢。”


	8. Il Ottavo Piatto: Il Cioccolato Insanguinata 第八话：血染巧克力

那个拥有阳光般灿烂的微笑、为了保护他而宁可自己受伤的安东尼奥，怎么可能是无恶不作、就连警/察也拿他没办法的那/不/勒/斯黑/帮霸/主呢？罗维无法相信眼前这个假冒安东的人的话，对方嘴角露出的得意笑容更让他感到憎恶，他只想让这个人邪恶的灵魂消失，留下他温柔的安东的躯体。  
可是费里站在身后，拉着他衬衫的手频频发抖，作为彼此心灵感应最强的双胞胎兄弟，罗维也感受到了费里此时的恐惧——毕竟他们现在面对的人很可能就是黑帮头目之一，而且他们已经落入他的手掌心，此刻并不是想着憎恨与报复，而是如何自救的时候。  
“这、这怎么可能，”罗维只能尽量拖延时间，同时寻找逃脱的对策，“安东小时候虽然因为家里穷偷过东西，可是后来他找到工作来养活我们两个了呀！”  
“你可知道他做什么工作吗，傻孩子？”佩德罗露出和安东一模一样的温柔笑容。  
“怎么会不知道？他在修车店修车啊……”  
“呵呵，他是这么和你说的？”佩德罗指着放置大量盗版碟的书架，“不，其实他是干这行的。”  
罗维早已听说，黑帮不只是打架杀人，他们的维生之道是抢占地盘、垄断黑市，赚钱才是他们的最终目的。这么说来，当时仅小学毕业的安东是不可能找得到像样的工作的，为了让两人活下去，他确实有可能瞒着自己，和黑道扯上了关系，但是在短短几年内居然坐上了黑帮第一把交椅，这实在太具有戏剧色彩。  
“那好，即使我相信安东加入了黑帮，他是如何当上堂主的？”  
“他十八岁的时候成为前任堂主的养子，前任堂主去世后，他就顺理成章地成为了堂主。但是很可惜，堂主很快又要换人了。”  
“随便换给谁都与我无关，我关心的是安东现在在哪里？”  
“和你关系可大了，可爱的罗维。”罗维很讨厌佩德罗一副把自己当未成年人看待的样子，因为这点也和安东一样。“安东立下了遗嘱，那个要继承他位置的人，正是你。”  
“遗嘱？难道安东哥哥已经不在世了吗？”费里又一副要哭的样子。  
“他没死，不过也和死差不多了：他被判了死刑，关在大牢里。”  
罗维松了一口气。“既然我是新堂主，你也不敢动我吧。先让我们走，我弟弟有些不舒服。”他拉起费里的手，往门口走去，但这时突然出现了一群穿黑色西装、戴墨镜的男人，他们岩石般的身材阻挡了两兄弟的去路。  
“很可惜，我并非安东派的，也不打算放你们走。”佩德罗打了个响指，“给我把他的弟弟抓起来。”  
“是的，堂佩德罗！”黑衣人不费吹灰之力就把纤细的费里给抓住了，费里连动都不敢动，生怕已经被抓痛的双手被折断。  
“放开费里，你要做什么！这个混蛋！”罗维急得向佩德罗大喊，他似乎感到自己的双手和费里的一样疼痛。  
“我要你向帮内所有人宣布，将堂主的位置让给我。”  
“虽然我对做黑帮老大没兴趣，可是这毕竟是安东的意愿，我要先问一下他才对吧。”  
“既然你不怕费里受伤害，我就让你好好考虑一个晚上吧，千万不要后悔啊。”罗维发现，佩德罗脸上露出的冷漠微笑，倒是和安东不一样。

这天晚上，罗维被佩德罗安排到厨房去做一种“意/大/利南方特有的甜点”，如果不遵从命令，被单独关起来的费里就会受到伤害。罗维并不觉得在做料理方面有什么难得倒他的，特别是在这种豪宅宽敞的厨房中，厨具也十分充足和精致。  
从佩德罗命人准备的材料来看，罗维立即明白他要做什么料理。这样的甜点几乎每个南方家庭都会做，无非是在液体的巧克力中加入猪血，在外地人看来是有点恶心，但却是老少皆爱的一道饭后甜点。不够在这样危险的境况中，一贯喜爱做料理的罗维可高兴不起来，他看着只装了三分之一盆子的猪血皱了皱眉头。  
“怎么？是不是材料不够？”佩德罗出现在厨房门口，饭后的他穿着随意，一只手潇洒地撑在墙上，衬衫解开了四颗纽扣，露出健美的胸肌。  
“不，够了。”罗维拼命摇头。  
等佩德罗离开房间，他用颤抖地手指沾了一点盆子里还带有温度的血液，尝到了一点腥味和一点甜味。果然，这和他料想的一样。  
顿时，他整个人蜷缩到桌子下，双手抱臂，胸口涌起的恶心感让他想吐，但是却吐不出来。喉咙哽咽使他难受得低声哭起来，怎么都止不住。  
“如果你不做，我叫人再加点你弟弟的血。当然，如果你不答应让位给我，下场将和那个男孩子一样哦。”罗维听到那个可恶的男人在门外这么说着。  
绝望之中，他摸到胸口的铁十字，便紧紧握着不放，甚至在自己手心落下红色的印子：  
你在哪里，我白色的骑士？

夜晚，月亮突然冲破乌云，将它银色的长矛投向矗立在悬崖上的一座戒备森严的监狱，神不知鬼不觉地穿过冰冷的铁窗，将沉睡在这间牢房的男人唤醒。男子原本被蓬乱的黑色长发和胡子遮盖的漆黑脸庞，此时突然有了焦点——他刚刚睁开的绿色双眼，发出雄鹰般锐利的光芒。  
他从地上一跃而起，监狱里的百般折磨并没有将他压垮，他的背依然挺得笔直，身上的肌肉错落有致，他每一个坚定有力的脚步、每一个优雅的手势都散发出无形的气场，仿佛黑色水面上泛起的涟漪，在寂静的牢狱中无声地传播到每一个角落头。  
楼层中每个隔间的犯人都醒来，像狼群闻到了同类的气味，向紧闭他们的牢房铁门聚集而去；当中也不知谁起了头，竟仰头学猛兽嚎叫起来，其他人也跟着效仿，顿时监狱中叫声此起彼伏，将每个看守人从睡梦中吵醒。  
“着火了！着火了！”混乱中有人大喊。  
监狱中刺鼻的浓烟四窜，红色的火焰正朝安东的牢房奔来。他听到隔壁房间柱子剧烈的坍塌声，宣告地狱的大门已经打开。他微笑着闭上眼睛，掏出胸口刻有苦相的十字架，轻轻地亲吻，口中默默地念起拉丁祈祷文：  
Pater noster, qui es in coelis　　  
sanctificetur nomen tuum;　　　  
ad veniat regnum tuum;　　  
fiat voluntas tua, sicut in coelo, et in terra.　　　  
Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie,　　　　  
et dimitte nobis debita nostra,　　　　  
sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris,　　　　  
et ne nos inducas intentationem;　　　　  
sed libera nos a malo.（1）

他毫无畏惧，他是魔鬼。

 

 

注释：  
（1）我们在天上的父亲　　　　  
愿你的为圣　　　　  
愿你的国来临　　　　  
愿你的旨意奉行在人间如同在天上　　　　  
求你今天赏给我们日用的食粮　　　  
宽恕我们的罪过　　　　  
如同我们宽恕别人一样　　　　  
不要让我们陷于诱惑　　　　  
但救我们免于凶恶

 

猪血巧克力 （Sanuinaccio Dolce）  
材料：  
三又三分之一杯鲜奶油  
四分之三杯糖  
一杯猪血  
两大勺可可粉  
半小勺肉桂粉  
一大勺黑胡椒  
三又二分之一张凝胶  
四分之三柠檬片  
樱桃

做法：  
用温和加热平底锅，未沸腾之前加入二又三分之一杯奶油、糖、猪血、可可粉、肉桂粉和黑胡椒。煮沸，轻轻搅拌。停火，让液体像泡茶一般溢出香味。将凝胶放入剩下的一杯奶油中五分钟，或直到其变软。过滤液体，加入凝胶和奶油。再次过滤液体。放入冰箱冷冻四小时。


	9. 第8.5话

第八话

“大厨师先生，你不继续做了吗？”佩德罗俯下身子，在蹲在角落中的罗维头顶上微笑，显然他是等不及了。  
被吓哭了的罗维哽咽得说不出话，只是赶紧将铁十字塞进衬衫里。  
“哦，那是护身符吗？谁送的？”佩德罗保持微笑。  
罗维还是抽泣着说不出话来，也不敢直视这个命令他用人血做巧克力的变/态。  
“看来你很害怕呢……”佩德罗想了一下，“算了，我带你去休息吧。”他拉起罗维的一只手，企图将他拉起来，不料被对方拼命甩开。  
“你还真是倔强啊，打算在这里蹲到什么时候？”佩德罗叹了一口气，紧接着突然伸手将罗维一把抱起；罗维根本抵不住这个一身黝黑肌肉的男人的力量，很快发现自己整个身体已经在半空中，无论他如何挣扎，还是被抱紧了一间卧室里。  
当罗维听到砰地关门声，然后又被狠狠扔到了宽大的双人床上，他吓得头皮发麻，完全绝望了。  
“抱歉，把你扔得那么重……可是你也不必这样挣扎吧？”佩德罗掀开被套，让罗维躺在白色的被子上。  
“……救……救救我……”罗维的话语断断续续，蜷缩着身子，手隔着衬衫紧握铁十字。  
此时，因为剪短了头发，变得几乎和安东一模一样的葡萄牙人露出恍然大悟的神情：“……你不会是在向他求救吧？”  
罗维将头埋进枕头，依然没有回答。  
“可怜的孩子，安东再也不会来救你了，因为他很快就要死了。你还在颤抖吗？别怕，让我来安慰你吧。”佩德罗宽大的手掌碰触到罗维颤抖的瘦弱肩膀，他觉得身下的这个孩子像羔羊一样软弱无助。  
罗维感到佩德罗贴到他身上时由于对方的体重产生的巨大压力，这让他透不过气——他觉得不如就这样被这个强壮的男人压死的好，谁知道接下来会发生什么可怕的事情。  
“看着我，别害怕，”佩德罗伸手托起罗维的下巴，轻易就将他的脑袋从枕头中捞起来，“你的安东不就在这里吗？”佩德罗翠绿色的眼中流露出温柔，如果不是那颗泪痣，就连罗维也无法区分他和安东。说着，他稍微直起上半身，脱掉上衣，将健壮的胸肌和人鱼线露出来：他深色的皮肤在肌肉隆起的地方产生了光泽，就像是擦了橄榄油，无论多么贞洁的女性，恐怕也抵制不了他性感的诱惑。  
“……我不要你……你也不是安东……”罗维用尽力气，终于发出了沙哑的声音。  
“安东不在了，让我取代他来成为你爱的人吧。”佩德罗再次俯下身，吻咬罗维的一只耳朵——带烟草臭味的粘湿唾液让罗维感到恶心又害怕，他只能闭上眼睛，更用力地紧握胸口的铁十字。  
佩德罗的手从罗维细长的脖子一路往下摸，很快碰触到衬衫的衣领。他觉得很碍事，于是将罗维翻过身，让他正面朝上躺在床上，接着双手稍微一用力，就把罗维的衬衫从中间扯开。这回，他很清楚看到挂在罗维胸口的十字架——这并非天/主/教的十字架，而是普/鲁/士的铁十字。  
佩德罗顿时愣住了，罗维赶紧捂着被撕破的衣服，从床上坐起来。  
“看来，你喜欢的是其他人？”  
“……我、我才不喜欢什么人……”  
“看来是我误会了。”佩德罗松开罗维，也跟着坐直了身子。“这样即使我成为安东，你也不会感兴趣呢。吓到你了，真抱歉。”  
“……你是什么意思？”  
“啊，我只是想没有了安东，我们俩都很寂寞吧，但是你既然喜欢上的不是他，那么我也不想勉强你。”


	10. Il Nono Piatto: Pomodoro o Patata? 第九章 西红柿还是土豆？

一辆酷炫的红色法/拉/利跑车在圣/卢/西/亚海港沿海大道上飞驰。蔚蓝的大海与天空连成一片，古老的蛋/堡沐浴在阳光中，成群的白海鸥掠过泛起金光的丝绸般的水面，多么温暖的秋日，多么可爱的太阳！  
坐在车后座的罗维想起昨晚在圣/卡/洛剧院听的卢/奇/亚/诺·帕/瓦/罗/蒂的演唱会，让司机播放那首著名的用那/不/勒/斯语演唱的歌曲：

Che bella cosa è na jurnata ’e sole,  
n’aria serena doppo na tempesta!  
Pe’ ll’aria fresca pare già na festa...  
Che bella cosa na jurnata ’e sole.

Ma n’atu sole cchiù bello, oi ne’,  
’o sole mio sta nfronte a te!  
’o sole, ’o sole mio  
sta nfronte a te, sta nfronte a te!  
（晴天多么美好，  
暴风雨之后的宁静！  
清新空气迎来庆典，  
晴天多么美好。

但是比这更美好的，  
是你脸上的太阳！  
太阳，我的太阳  
就在你的脸上！）

家乡的海湾还是和罗维记忆中的一样干净、漂亮。如今，他终于实现了拥有一辆法/拉/利的梦想，甚至还拥有一栋看得到大海的豪宅，以及那/不/勒/斯最高统治者的宝座。此情此景，本来该是多么完美，可是罗维的脸上却没有太阳。  
一个月前，他失去了自由。那天晚上，佩德罗将他和费里关起来，接到逃狱的安东在郊外被军队包围的消息后，佩德罗立即赶去现场，却再也没有回来——当时发生了大爆炸，许多人都当场身亡，其中包括安东和佩德罗，一夜之间，“系统”中的两大帮派顿时群龙无首。然而，罗维没有因此得救，在“系统”余党的威胁之下，为了保住弟弟费里的性命，他不得不接受堂主的宝座。很显然他只是个没有自主权的傀儡，“系统”只是想利用他团结人心，避免外地其它帮派的入侵、引起大规模战争。  
现在罗维无论走到哪里都有保镖跟着，生怕他逃走。当跑车开到基/艾/亚区的奢侈品店街道上，罗维示意司机停在D*&G*店门前，下车的时候，副驾驶座的保镖也跟着走下来。  
年轻的女店员看到跑车，便知道罗维的来头不小，在招呼的时候甚至吓得浑身发抖。罗维的气场和站在店门口戴墨镜的保镖截然不同，他微笑着和漂亮的店员小姐聊了起来，很快解除了对方的担忧，不知不觉地就聊了很长的时间。  
“今晚有空吗？赏脸一起吃个晚餐吧！”罗维向美女店员送了个秋波，发动他拿手的撩妹技能。  
“好啊好啊！”店员一边帮他打包物品，一边开心地答应着，“我还以为你们都很可怕，没想到您却是如此平易近人！”  
“可怕的是他们，不是我。”罗维指了指门外，苦笑了一下。  
店员跟着瞄了一眼门外，露出吃惊的表情：“咦，您的跑车是不是开走了呢？”  
罗维立即跑出店门一看，发现法/拉/利真的不见了，门口的保镖也消失的无影无踪。  
这一个月来，罗维一直被人监视着，今天怎么突然就撤销了警备？还是说发生了什么紧急的事情，使得“系统”的人不得不放弃他一边忙去了？  
无论如何，这对于罗维来说，正是逃脱的大好良机。他再次环顾四周，确定还是没有“系统”的人之后，撒腿就往市中心跑。  
等等，费里怎么办？  
跑了好一会儿，罗维又想起还被“系统”关押着的费里，脚步放慢了下来。这个总是拖他后腿的双胞胎弟弟，让罗维留在那/不/勒/斯，自己却和爷爷去了比较发达的北方发展。多年之后，费里又来到加/拿/大找罗维，夺走了罗维最在乎的那个人的吻。但是随着基尔的背叛、安东的过世，罗维如今最亲近的人就只剩下自己的弟弟了，无论他多么憎恨和嫉妒费里，他还是无法扔下费里不管。  
在原地徘徊了几圈之后，罗维终于决定自己回到“系统”那里去。当地人都说，一入“系统”深似海，终身都逃不了干系。如果罗维擅自逃离，不单费里有危险，他也会有可怕的后果。  
身无分文的罗维在一个好心的披萨店大哥的帮助下，乘着借来的摩托车开回平日住的郊外山上的豪宅。那里和往常一样大门紧锁着，奇怪的是没有因为新堂主的到来而自动敞开。罗维按了好久的门铃，一直没有人接听。  
摸不着头脑的罗维只好又把摩托车开回市中心，还给披萨店的大哥。  
“什么？家里面没有人？别慌，今晚来我们家住吧！”热情的大哥用摩托车载着罗维，来到了他最熟悉的街区——西/班/牙区。  
在罗维十五岁离开那不勒斯之前，他和安东都住在这个肮脏凌乱的贫民区里。那时候他们过得很艰苦，为了生活，甚至干些小偷小摸的事情。当时电视里整天播放美/国的节目，人们都说在美/国能过上丰衣足食的生活，罗维也因此产生了漂洋过海、出国谋生的愿望。终于有一天，他收到爷爷让他继承在多/伦/多餐厅的消息，尽管青梅竹马的安东再三挽留，他还是选择前往加/拿/大。如今变得孤身一人的罗维，变得有点后悔当初的选择。如果他没有去加拿大，或许现在安东还活着，说不定他还是每天都能去住在隔壁的安东家里和他共进晚餐，而不是像今天这样寄居他人之家……  
碰巧摩托车经过罗维诺和安东住过的那栋破楼房，罗维仰望四楼右边亮着灯的房间，似乎看到一个男人的身影。上次罗维和费里来这里的时候，发现房主已经换成了一个大妈，难道……  
罗维赶紧让披萨店大哥停车，一口气跑上了四楼。  
嘴里还喘着粗气，他开始犹豫要不要轻易去敲这家人的门——或许刚才看到的男人只是那个大妈的儿子罢了，再说，自己似乎很不受这栋楼的人欢迎的样子。  
正犹豫着，门自己就开了，先是温暖的暗黄色灯光从房间里照射出来，接着从门后探出一个阳光般灿烂的笑容：  
“罗马诺，你回来啦~”  
这熟悉的声音和笑容，让罗维难以相信地擦了擦眼睛，但是他确实没看错，房间里的这个人正是小时候一直照顾自己的大哥——  
“……安东？”罗维的声音变得沙哑。  
“对呀，亲分等了你好久，罗马诺终于回来啦~”呼唤着罗维的乳名，安东微笑着伸开双手。  
“笨蛋安东……”罗维含着泪水，扑进了安东的怀里。  
两个人就这么在家门口拥抱了好一会儿，安东终于把哭得像小孩子一样的罗维带进客厅，坐到沙发上。  
罗维拿起茶几上的餐巾纸擦掉眼泪，以便看清楚安东现在的模样：二十五岁的安东和多年前相比，个子长高了许多，肌肉也变得发达，但是脸上阳光的笑容还是和从前的一模一样。罗维环视了一下房间，发现摆设也还是几乎和从前的一样，只是添加了几件新的家具。  
“这是怎么回事？难道是我在做梦吗？我梦见你的家被其他人占据了，你做了黑帮的老大，我和费里还被你的双胞胎哥哥绑架……”  
“嘘，别再往下说了，罗马诺就把它当作一场梦吧。现在亲分就在你眼前，‘我们的家’也还是和以前的一样呀~”安东握着罗维的手，比从前更棱角分明的成熟又俊俏的脸庞给罗维增添了几分信任感。  
罗维轻轻点了点头，安东又接着说：“让我们忘掉那些不愉快的事情，亲分保证，从今往后我们会又像从前那样快快乐乐地在一起生活。”他摸摸罗维的头，对方舒心地笑了。  
也许明天安东会像他解释清楚，也许还有很多麻烦事在等着他们，但是至少今天晚上，罗维找回了他一直珍藏在心底的避风的港湾，他的亲人和他的家。  
在安东嘘寒问暖地询问了大约一个小时关于罗维这几年的情况之后，听到罗维饥肠辘辘，安东终于站起来说：“罗马诺饿了吧？亲分给你做好吃的哦~”随即走向厨房。  
罗维也跟着去厨房帮忙，在问及要做什么菜的时候，安东说：“菜式亲分都想好了，罗维在旁边陪亲分聊天就好。”安东指了指灶台上堆满的蔬菜，又从电冰箱里拿出很多海鲜和肉类。  
闲不下来的罗维还是坚持帮安东打下手，洗菜、切菜等，一边和安东聊从前的事情，两个人都很开心，不知不觉做了很多道菜。  
一个半小时后，罗维看着摆满饭桌的料理，开始数起来：  
海鲜杂烩(carpaccffio di peace crudo)、水煮猪肉片(o’ muss)、贻贝汤(zuppa di cozze)、西红柿浇面疙瘩(gnocchi alla sorrentina)、西红柿浇肉卷(braciole)、辣椒馅饼(peperoni imbottiti)、番茄汁小章鱼(polipetti affogati)、西红柿牛肚(trippa al pomodoro)、米馅饼(sartu di riso)、煎鱼仔(alici fritti)……  
“安东，我们是不是做的太多菜了？两个人能吃得完？”  
“不浪费粮食是南意/大/利的优良传统，所以亲分叫了其他人来吃晚饭啦~”安东把西红柿图案的围裙取下，正好有人敲门。“罗马诺，帮亲分开一下门~”  
把门打开的瞬间，罗维更觉得自己是在梦中：  
捧着一大扎红色康乃馨的费里把眼睛笑成一条缝，旁边站着一个高大壮实、把金发往后梳得整整齐齐的陌生男人。  
“费里！笨蛋弟弟，你逃出来了？！”罗维吃惊地大叫。  
“他们把我放出来了，哥哥！我们自由了！”费里开心地抱住罗维。  
“……你没事就好。”罗维看到费里身后的大块头表情有些尴尬。“对了，这是谁？”  
费里赶紧松开罗维，冲过去挽住金发男子的手臂，“这是路德维希，基尔的弟弟，是他救了我哦，很帅吧唉嘿嘿~”说着，费里脸上露出幸福的笑容。  
虽然罗维不完全明白费里的意思，至少他知道基尔肯定不是唯一帮助费里的人。内心悄悄松了一口气之后，罗维愉快地邀请两人走进家里。  
由于饭菜都已经做好，很快，四个人坐到饭桌旁边开始用餐。安东坐在罗维身边，对面坐的是费里和路德。  
刚才和安东的两人世界让罗维暂时忘却了现实，现在他心中许许多多的疑问又涌上心头，终于还是提了出来：“既然大家都来了，我可以问究竟是怎么回事吗？”  
“罗马诺，你要问哪件事呢？”安东笑着，给自己碗里装了点面疙瘩。  
“很多很多事情。比如，我以为自己当了一个月黑帮老大，可是为什么那些监视我的人突然就失踪了呢？我这算是摆脱‘系统’了吗？”  
“是的，佩德罗已经接替了你的位置，所以罗马诺不用回‘系统’啦~”安东居然用很轻松欢快的语气来说当地黑帮的事情。  
“佩德罗还活着？等等，安东你也没事啊！”  
“那天的爆炸只是引人耳目罢了，其实我们趁此机会逃走啦，后来一直寻找回‘系统’的法子，多亏基尔他们帮忙呢~”  
“难道基尔也是‘系统’里的人？为什么我认识的人都和‘系统’有关啊，可恶……”罗维看了看坐旁边默默吃饭的基尔。  
“由我来解释吧，”路德放下手中的刀叉，一脸正经地说道，“不瞒你说，我们家族一直是德/国政/界的人，有一点调动军队的权力，在意/大/利军队这边还能或多或少说的上话。其实要一举消灭当地‘系统’目前还无法办到，如果只是消灭堂主，反而会引起帮派为了争取地位而斗争，导致当地秩序更混乱。我们说服军队，让原来的堂主回‘系统’维持秩序，同时堂主因为欠军队人情，日后也更好管理。作为交换，‘系统’很爽快地释放了罗维诺和费里。”  
“总之，‘系统’和z/f的关系很复杂，不是腐败二字可以简单带过的。”安东耸了耸肩。  
“可是安东不是原来的堂主吗？怎么却是佩德罗当了老大？”罗维想起佩德罗威胁他和费里的情景，觉得那是个不可靠的人。  
“我主动把位置让给了他——因为我想回到过去的样子，这样罗马诺说不定就想回到亲分身边了。”安东翠绿色的眼睛看着罗维睁得圆圆的金绿色大眼睛。  
“回到过去的样子？”罗维有点失神。  
“是啊，我和罗马诺住在一起，每天一起吃饭、做游戏……”  
“……告诉我，你加入‘系统’多少年了？”  
“从罗马诺十岁的时候开始。”  
“那岂不是说，很久以前你就是‘系统’成员了？回到过去，难道就不包括这个方面了？”  
“罗马诺无法接受这样的亲分吗？”  
“怎么可能接受呢……我一个人在国外挣扎奋斗了这么多年，不就是为了爬上更高的地方、过上更好的生活吗？而你呢，却在往泥潭里越陷越深！”罗维突然站起来，朝安东脸上扇了一记耳光。  
感到脸上火辣辣痛的安东却还是坐在位置上，目光坚定的说：“亲分这么做，都是希望罗马诺能一直留在亲分身边。”  
“哼，留在你身边？如果你不是和黑道扯上了关系，我和费里又何苦会受那份罪呢？即使你还是和我记忆中的安东一样清白，我也不想留在这样贫穷的地方。还记得我们每天天还没亮就去街区尽头的垃圾场捡垃圾吗？还记得我们几乎每个月都因为偷东西被警/察关起来，或是被人毒打吗？记忆美化了我们的家，可是我们不应该忘记那些苦难经历留下的教训，这样我们才能去追求更好的生活……”  
“可是再怎么说，这里也是罗马诺的家乡啊。”安东皱了皱眉头，轻轻地笑道，“罗马诺不会否认，刚才回家时看到亲分还在，心里有多么激动吧。”  
“我只是看到你还活着觉得很意外罢了，可恶。”罗维的脸颊微微泛红。  
“果然，有最亲爱的人在的地方就是自己的家，”费里突然插话道。“对了，哥哥，我有件重要的事情要宣布哦~”  
“什么事？”  
“我要搬去德国，和路德住在一起哦~”费里把正在认真用餐的路德拉过来，用头蹭了一下那个人厚实的肩膀，脸上又露出甜甜的微笑。  
“这么快就决定了？你在米/兰开的米/其/林餐厅怎么办？”罗维非常吃惊。  
“也一起搬去德国呀，那里将是我的新家~唉嘿嘿~”费里和路德对视了一下，对方马上脸红了。  
“罗马诺也留在那不勒斯，和亲分住在一起吧！”安东双手紧握，开心地笑着，像个小孩子。  
“……这个嘛……”罗维把脸转向一边。  
安东叹了口气，“等罗马诺做出了决定，一定要告诉亲分哦。但是亲分十分有信心，罗马诺会留在那不勒斯，对吧，罗马诺？毕竟，这世界上没有谁会比亲分更了解罗马诺，生活习惯方面更相近的人了，”这个从小在那/不/勒/斯长大的西/班/牙青年露出阳光般灿烂的笑容，“就拿饮食来说，今晚皆是最地道的那/不/勒/斯菜式，用了很多西红柿和海鲜为食材呢~”  
“Ve~我发现，这道菜是用土豆做的哦~”费里将一碟金黄色蛋糕形状的菜切了一块，放到路德的盘子里，“路德应该很喜欢土豆对不对~”  
“我才想起来，这是我唯一主厨的菜式：土豆肉饼。也是传统那不勒斯美食之一。”罗维说。  
路德认真地尝了一口，说道：“不错，猪肉和土豆泥拌在一起，松松软软，口感搭配得也正好，一点也不油腻，难怪哥哥总是说，那/不/勒/斯人对美食的品味正如米/兰人对衣着的品味一样高尚。”  
听到金发德/国人的评价，罗维脑海中浮现出基尔每次在吃自己做的料理时赞不绝口的样子。  
“如果基尔也来吃晚饭，不知道他会说什么呢？”费里突然提到基尔，让罗维不禁颤抖了一下。“可惜呀，我劝过他很久，他还是不愿意来。”  
“……没事，”罗维低头看自己的盘子，轻声说，“反正我也不太想看到他……”  
“哥哥，如果你有什么不明白的事，那就是一场误会哦~再说，我已经找到真爱了哦~”费里笑着说。  
罗维有太多不明白的事。他不明白，究竟是留在家乡，和安东在一起生活，还是回多伦多经营他的意/大/利餐厅。有了经验，他可以在那/不/勒/斯开一家餐厅，避免从前贫苦的日子。但是他还是不明白，即使如此，他还是时常想起多/伦/多。有时候，在他的梦中，会出现这样的场景：  
他走出一座别墅式小洋房，穿过自由生长着各种植物、放着两尊小天使雕像的庭院，沿着街对面停放了一排小轿车的街道，朝着小/意/大/利商业街方向走去。路上下起了雨，他忘了带伞……

这一次，罗维终于冒着雨走到自己的餐厅——Soleggiata Napoli——门前。红白绿三种色调的外墙褪色得很厉害，招牌上方的意/大/利国旗破破烂烂，大门上的铁锁生了锈，尽管如此，从前餐厅内外人来人往的景象仿佛历历在目。忽然间，雨点不再滴落到罗维纤细的身体。等他转过身，便看到给他撑着粉红色雨伞、咧着嘴微笑的高大银发青年。  
有最亲爱的人的地方，就是家。

 

（Fine）


End file.
